A Collection of mostly 100 Word Drabbles
by DukeBrymin
Summary: Harry and Ginny are, of course, the One True Pairing, at least for me. This is a maybe never-ending series of 100-word vignettes in their life, with a couple of non-100-word ones thrown in.
1. Chapter 1: Stupid Newpaper Questions

**Title**: Stupid Newspaper Questions  
**Prompt:** Easy  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer:** This disclaimer will be for all chapters--I do not own Harry Potter, and expect no recompense for my forays into the wonderful universe that JKR is letting us play in.

----------

"Yes, thank you, Amanda Birdshaft from Witch Weekly. Mr. Potter, what was the most difficult thing you've ever had to do?"

Harry took a moment to reflect as myriad scenes assaulted his memories—walking into the Forbidden Forest alone, killing a Basilisk, facing an enraged dragon.

"I'd have to say... leaving my loved ones behind so they'd be safe."

"Okay, then, what was the least difficult thing?"

Once again, surrounded by memories, Harry paused. But the smile on his lips left no doubts as to his sincerity when, looking at the redhead by his side, he responded, "Loving Ginny Weasley."


	2. Chapter 2: Heterodyning

**Title**: Heterodyning  
**Prompt: **Dreams  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: G

He didn't know for sure when they started–and wasn't really sure of the content. All he knew was that slowly, steadily, they were pushing aside the nightmares. All he could really recall, in the mornings after, were hints of red-gold, and softly floral memories.

Of course, he also noticed the shocked looks in his friends' eyes, and the not-so-quietly whispered comments:

"Was that a smile on his face?"

"Wow, he's gorgeous when he's happy!"

But he never noticed that the number of smiles on the youngest Weasley's face grew in proportion to the dreams...at least, until that sunlit day.


	3. Chapter 3: His Revelation

**Title**: His Revelation  
**Prompt:** Skin  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: PG

Harry had never been impressed with his skin. Early in his life, bruises usually marred it, along with scrapes and scratches.

Later, when those marks stopped occurring, he was too occupied with other activities to think much about it, other than hoping fervently to preserve it in all his adventures.

But lately, it fascinated him. The idea that such an ordinary-looking thing, average color, above-average number of scars, and totally unremarkable, could have so many nerve endings, and could transmit such wonderful shivers and delights to his brain, made him eternally grateful for the gift of loving touch, namely Ginny's.


	4. Chapter 4: Timing is Everything

**Title**: Timing is Everything  
**Prompt:** Believe  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: PG

"I can't believe you! How could you do that?" Ginny was furious.

Harry wasn't too worried--he could see through the fury to the joy within her glare.

"Well, I figured you wouldn't be able to say 'no'."

"You thought I would?"

"Well, I've never professed to understand girls."

"Yeah, but right in the middle of graduation!?" Ginny shrieked.

"It worked, didn't it? And now the whole world knows I love you."

"... Good point. I just can't believe you proposed in front of everyone!"

"Don't worry--I have a lot of things that I plan on doing to you in private."


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Ever Listen to Ron

**Title**: Don't Ever Listen to Ron  
**Prompt**: Unspoken  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: G

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have listened to Ron!" Harry's pleas served little to calm the hurricane currently raging.

"But you know better! How could you do this to me?" Ginny's fury was starting to ebb now, to be replaced by sniffles.

"Come here, love, please forgive me. It was thoughtless and selfish of me." Harry knew that once the yelling was over, they could always work things out.

"I forgive you, but you owe me a nice dinner."

"Anything to show you how sorry I am."

What remained unspoken was that Harry would never root against the Harpies again, ever.


	6. Chapter 6: Assumptions

**Title:** Assumptions  
**Prompt:** Unspoken  
**Words:** 100  
**Rating:** G

It was an unspoken assumption that he would defeat Voldemort. Otherwise, what was the point, really?

It was also assumed, although also unspoken, that she'd take him back, that the breakup was merely eyewash, nothing else.

But, along with those assumptions, was the explicitly stated, and wagered on, one about her making him suffer for presuming to know what was best for her. Current betting was around six weeks of torture before the forgiveness was issued.

Which led, naturally, to the real shock--the appearance of a beautiful emerald ring on her finger one week after the first assumption was fulfilled.


	7. Chapter 7: Suitable Substitutes

**Title:** Suitable Substitutes  
**Prompt:** Drunk  
**Words:** 100  
**Rating:** PG-13

Harry never could understand the lure of firewhiskey. He had tried it once, but didn't like how it made him feel.

Harry supposed that it might be fun for some people, but made the decision, there and then, that he had other, better things to do with his life, that didn't involve magically-enhanced alcohol.

It was only while he was dancing with Ginny, deliriously happy, at his wedding, that he finally realized that there were other kinds of "drunk" that were a lot more fun to partake in. And he greatly anticipated experiencing another of those kinds, later that night.


	8. Chapter 8: You Can't Handle the Truth

**Title:** You Can't Handle the Truth  
**Prompt:** Truth  
**Words:** 100  
**Rating:** PG-13

"You what?" Ron was absolutely enraged.

"I spent the night with Ginny." Harry, in contrast, was absolutely calm.

"How can you just stand there and say that? Wait, you mean, like you just slept on her couch, right?" Ron was pleading by this time.

"No Ron," Harry smirked. "We definitely shared a bed."

"But nothing happened, right? You were on top of the covers and she was underneath, right?"

"No, that'd be boring. It's much nicer being able to hold her close."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!"

"Because we eloped last night, too."


	9. Chapter 9: Provocation

Title: Provocation  
Prompt: Addicted  
Words: 100  
Rating: PG-13

Harry couldn't help it, really. He'd tried, but just couldn't stop the words.

Ginny reacted instantaneously--her eyes sparked and her cheeks flushed.

Sparing a moment to cast quieting charms around their honeymoon suite, he started advancing. She was so _beautiful_ when in a rage. It had always excited him, and now that he could actually _do_ something, he wasn't going to waste a minute.

Interrupting her rant the most expedient way, he grabbed her and kissed her deeply.

Anger forgotten, she responded instantly, and they fell together into their bridal bed.

He reckoned he could probably get addicted to this.


	10. Chapter 10: Oh, That Wicked Witch

Title: Oh That Wicked Witch  
Prompt: Wicked  
Words: 100  
Rating: PG-13

Spinning around the dance floor, Harry was inexpressibly glad that he'd learned to dance. It had never seemed to be useful, but now, holding Ginny in his arms, he could certainly see the benefits of having a socially-acceptable excuse for holding her so close.

"Happy, Mrs. Potter?" he asked her.

She smiled brilliantly, and pressed closer to him.

Harry's hand on her back moved up slightly, missed something, and moved again.

Shocked, Harry whispered, "Ginny, you're not wearing a bra!"

"That's not all I'm not wearing. . ." she said, with a smile that could only be described as wicked.

* * *

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11: But it's Raining!

Title: But It's Raining!  
Prompt: Impervious  
Words: 100  
Rating: G

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!!" The strident tones of Mrs. Weasley echoed throughout the Burrow.

Ginny giggled, and burrowed deeper into Harry's arms. He looked down at her suspiciously.

Mrs. Weasley came into the front room. "Ginny, do you know where Ron is?"

"Yes Mum, he's out in the paddock."

"What's he doing?"

"Probably reconsidering his latest prattish behavior."

"Will he come back soon?"

"No, I stuck him out there for an hour."

"What!?" Molly shrieked.

"Well, he was being stupid."

"But it's raining!"

"Yeah, but he'll be fine. I turned him into a turtle, and their shells are impervious to water."

* * *

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12: Of Course It Is!

Title: Of Course It Is!  
Prompt: Conflict  
Words: 100  
Rating: G

"I don't believe you." Ginny was not usually so inordinately stubborn about something so insignificant.

"Well, thanks--you're calling your husband a liar!" Of course, Harry wasn't being an example of peace and love either.

"You're not a liar! You just, sometimes, don't tell the truth!" She at least had the grace to look embarrassed at her words.

"Well, that may be true, but only when I have to for my job. I'm certainly not lying now."

"But it's just ludicrous!"

"No, that's what _you_ played. I'm telling you, _quandary_ is too a word! And on a double word score too!"


	13. Chapter 13: Turnabout is Fair Play

Title: Turnabout is Fair Play  
Prompt: Lazy  
Words: 100  
Rating: G

"Harry, I'm getting fat."

_Okay, Potter, think of something quick!_ "You are **not** getting fat, Ginny."

"Yes I am. I just laze around all day, and I'm getting large as a house!"

_Hmm, not the ordinary "Tell me I'm beautiful" plea, then._ "Sweetheart, you only laze around the house during the off-season; usually you're more fit than anyone I know!"

"So, you're saying that I _am_ fat!"

"Of course not! But if you're worried, I could chase you around the house. . ."

Ginny giggled, and said, "Finally. . . The things I do to help you get your exercise!"


	14. Chapter 14: Not What She Wanted

**Title: **Not What She Wanted  
**Prompt:** Rushed  
**Words: **100  
**Rating: **G

"Potter! What was that?" came Ginny's strident voice down the hall.

Harry cursed quietly. He had hoped to get away before she could collect herself--evidently a vain hope.

"Um, a kiss?" he half-asked.

"Why?" came the steely response.

"Because I've wanted to for a long time."

"What makes you think you can just come up and steal a kiss and run off?"

"Well, um, . . . I don't know. . ."

"Get back here!"

He returned.

"Now, do it right! Take your time, and let me know you really care."

Silence reigned in that hall for quite some time.


	15. Chapter 15: Or Dare

**Title:** . . . Or Dare  
**Prompt:** Truth  
**Words:** 100  
**Rating:** G

"No, I refuse to answer that." Harry turned a rather fetching shade of crimson as he said this.

"But that's the game--Truth or Dare, and you chose Truth." Ginny's face was rather adamant.

"I want to switch to Dare!" Harry desperately pleaded.

"Sorry, you can't change. Now, either tell me who you're in love with, or face the consequences!"

"Um, it's you. I'm in love with you." Harry looked away at this admission, sure that she'd laugh at him.

Ginny leaned over, and turned his head back towards hers.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" And she kissed him.


	16. Chapter 16: Melting

**Title:** Melting  
**Prompt:** Ice Cream  
**Words:** 100  
**Rating:** PG-13

An hour later, Harry's tousled head emerged from the blankets.

Moments later, the brilliant hair of his blushing bride came out too.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Potter," he grinned.

"Why thank you," she replied demurely. Then began scolding. "Harry, I love you, and I love being with you, but you've got to quit jumping out and abducting me when I walk in the house!"

"But Gin--"

"No, Harry, that's the third time this week! And now the shopping is all over the entryway!"

"Well, it's not like you've complained about it."

"True," she responded, "but this time I bought ice cream!"


	17. Chapter 17: Subtle Changes

**Title:** Subtle Changes  
**Prompt:** Change  
**Words:** 100  
**Rating:** PG-13

"Harry! My eyes are up here."

With effort, Harry looked up. "Hi sweetheart, how are you?"

"I'm fine, dear. I'm pregnant, not--Harry! Can't you stop staring for one minute?"

Harry was ashamed to admit that he couldn't. Ginny had always been perfect--every part of her. And to be so obvious about his interest in her increased, um, _figure_, was rather embarrassing.

"I'm sorry, dear, it's just that, I had no idea you'd change so . . . so . . . beautifully!"

"Well, enjoy it while you can, 'cause it won't last."

Harry thought for a moment, then nonchalantly asked, "When can we have another one?"


	18. Chapter 18: Best Summer Plans Ever

**Title:** Best Summer Plans Ever (prompt: Summer)  
**Words: **100  
**Rating:** PG

". . . and so--" Harry was into the wrap-up of the commencement address now, "--I challenge you to do something wonderful this summer. After all, that's what we fought for, isn't it?"

As if planned, Colin piped up. "Harry! What are your plans, now that you've defeated Voldemort?"

Harry smiled. "Colin, that all depends on the answer to my next question."

Everyone quieted even more. Ginny looked puzzled -- weren't they spending it together?

Harry gulped quietly, then put a determined expression on his face. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, if you don't have other conflicting plans, will you marry me?"

----------

a/n: You can think of this as a prequel to my drabble Timing is Everything.


	19. Chapter 19: Like Flames

**Title:** Like Flames (prompt: Heat)  
**Words:** 100  
**Rating: **PG

The crowd noise faded away, and all Harry could see were her eyes. They had always been warm, but _incandescent _described them better now.

He finished his speech, somehow, and sat down, preternaturally aware of her stare, which was hot enough to almost burn.

It had seemed so _right_ when he'd imagined the proposal, but she hadn't answered his question, and he feared that he'd just made a huge mistake.

Graduation over, he looked for her, only to have her grab his arm, turn him around, and kiss him. _Another incandescent thing,_ he thought, before his mind turned off altogether.

a/n: This fits between Best Summer Plans Ever and Timing is Everything


	20. Chapter 20: Where Is He?

**Title:** Where Is He? (prompt: Dawn)  
**Words:** 100  
**Rating:** PG

It was the start of another beautiful day at the Burrow. Ron groggily sat up in bed, scratched, and said, "Quite a party last night, eh mate?"

Silence.

"Hey, Harry, you awake yet?"

Still no answer.

Ron squinted over towards the cot that always occupied his room when Harry was visiting. It was completely empty and neat, like it hadn't been slept in.

Ron thought for a moment, then blanched.

It had finally dawned on him exactly _where_ Harry was, and with whom, and what they were probably doing. After all, it had been Harry's and Ginny's wedding last night.

----------

a/n: This fits between Oh, That Wicked Witch and Provocation


	21. Chapter 21: Not Funny

**Title:** Not Funny (prompt: Grumpy)  
**Words:** 100  
**Rating:** G

"That's Funny!"

Hermione stopped at hearing those words. _Curious_, she thought, never having actually heard someone describe something as _funny_. _Hilarious_, maybe, but not something as bland as _funny_.

Harry answered Ginny's exclamation, "No, it's not! I'm telling you, you've got it all wrong!"

The passion in his words startled her, but she knew Harry's voice, and heard the humor. She moved closer, hoping to figure out what they were arguing about.

"Fine, Potter! It's not _Funny_! What would you call it?"

"That's the thing, Gin, I don't have to think of a name--Disney already named him _Grumpy_!"

----------

a/n: This fits between Timing is Everything, and Suitable Substitutes


	22. Chapter 22: NEWTs

**Title:** NEWTs (prompt: Meltdown)  
**Words:** 100  
**Rating:** G

"Harry! Stop it, I have to study!"

Harry sat back and sighed. It wasn't often that he could visit his girlfriend, and revising was _not_ in his plans.

"Do you want me to leave?"

She turned to him. "Of course not! But I have to do well on my NEWTs!" She looked ready to burst into tears.

Harry thought hard, then smiled. "Ginny, how many NEWTs do you _really_ need to play for the Harpies?"

Silence . . .

.

.

.

After an _exceedingly_ pleasant afternoon spent by the lake, Harry left, and Ginny returned to her revision, in a much calmer state of mind.

----------

a/n: This fits between But It's Raining!, and Best Summer Plans Ever


	23. Chapter 23: Arthur Knows

**Title**: Arthur Knows (prompt: Someday)  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: G

"How exciting! Harry speaking at Ginevra's graduation!"

Arthur smiled fondly at Molly as she continued, "Do you think, someday, Harry might propose to Ginny?"

Arthur chuckled. "Why, Molly? Isn't he already part of the family?"

"Yes . . . but that would make it official."

Arthur looked up at Harry, who was reaching the end.

"Well? Don't you agree?" she asked, more stridently.

"Molly, just listen to Harry's speech."

She tuned in to hear ". . . conflicting plans, will you marry me?"

She gasped, and turned to her husband, who smiled again, and said, "That someday is today, dearest."

----------

a/n: This fits between "Best Summer Plans Ever" and "Like Flames"


	24. Chapter 24: The Anticipated Joys of

**Title**: The Anticipated Joys of Imperfection (prompt: Natural)  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: G

Outside the castle, Ginny broke the silence. "You kiss better than I'd imagined. Lots of practice with Cho?"

Harry stopped. "You're my second kiss, ever. Cho was my first--and it was a disaster."

Ginny, surprised, smiled. "You must just be a natural."

Harry thought, then frowned.

"That's not a bad thing," she reassured him.

"Well, I was really hoping to have an excuse to practice a lot more," Harry said, blushing. "Um, with you. . ."

Ginny's emphatic answer, non-verbal though it was, reassured him that she was more than willing to help him practice as much as he wanted.

----------

a/n: This fits between "Heterodyning" and "His Revelation"


	25. Chapter 25: Reasons for Distraction

**Title**: Reasons for Distraction (prompt: Concentrate)  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: G

"Ginny . . . Ginny!" Hermione's voice finally broke through the younger girl's daze.

Ginny shook herself and looked up. "Hermione? What do you need?"

"Well, you seem rather distracted. What happened?"

Ginny blushed. "Well, you saw Harry kiss me, right?"

"Ginny, _everyone_ saw Harry kiss you. Is that what this is all about?"

"Well, no, not exactly. But, afterward we went for a long walk around the lake. . ." Making a firm decision, Ginny continued, "and Harry told me he wants me in his life."

"That was rather obvious already."

"But, Hermione, he said he wants me there _permanently_!"

----------

a/n: This fits between "The Anticipated Joys of Imperfection" and "Compressed Love".


	26. Chapter 26: Compressed Love

**Title**: Compressed Love (prompt: Concentrate)  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: G

Hermione couldn't pay attention to her homework until she got Ginny alone.

"Harry talked about long-term commitment?"

"I know! I never thought I'd hear something like that from him!" Ginny said, disbelievingly.

"What happened?"

"We were walking, and talking, and he just blurted it out. It's like he's been so deprived of love, that he wants me to help squeeze enough in to make up for lost time."

"So, what did you tell him?"

"Don't be silly--I told him, in no uncertain terms, that I accept."

"What did he say to that?"

"Um, nothing really, we were too busy kissing."

-------------

a/n: This fits between "Reasons for Distraction" and "His Revelation"

a/n 2: The Compressed Love title refers to Harry's desire to pack as much love into his life as possible--thereby concentrating it.


	27. Chapter 27: His Exact Words

**Title**: His Exact Words (prompt: Sundae)  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: PG-13

"Just imagine, a whole day with Harry!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione looked startled. "Wait, when? I haven't heard anything about an all-day date."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "This weekend of course! He said he wanted to share the day with me."

"Are you sure that's what he asked? He told me what he was planning, but I might have misunderstood."

Ginny, starting to worry a bit, recounted Harry's exact words.

Hermione grinned. "No Ginny, he wants to share a _sundae_ with you, not a Sunday!"

Ginny got over her disappointment quickly--there were a lot of fun things you could do with whipped cream.

----------

a/n: Ah yes, the infamous "sundae" prompt! Fun for all!

a/n2: This fits in between "Compressed Love" and "His Revelation".


	28. Chapter 28: Spot

**Title**: Spot (prompt: Sundae)  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: PG-13

Harry had never thought that eating a sundae could be so. . . so. . . _sensual_.

Ginny had a spot of whipped cream on the corner of her mouth that was driving him crazy.

She was talking to him about something, but that spot was just too enticing for him to pay any attention.

"Harry? Harry!" Her voice finally registered. "Are you even listening?"

"I'm sorry, Gin," he replied, embarrassed. "It's just that you have a spot of cream on your lip, and it's really distracting."

An evil grin appeared, and she said, "Thanks for noticing. Do you want to kiss it off?"

----------

a/n: Ah yes, the infamous "sundae" prompt! Fun for all!

a/n2: This fits in between "His Exact Words" and "His Revelation".


	29. Chapter 29: Notice Already!

**Title:** Notice Already! (prompt: Sundae)  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: PG-13

They had been eating their sundaes for fifteen minutes, and Ginny was starting to wonder. He just sat there, staring at her, the ice cream melting off his spoon onto his shirt. Now _there_ was something; she could help him clean it off. . .

But, enough was enough! "Harry? Harry! Are you even listening?" If this was how he treated his dates, no wonder Cho--

"--have a spot of cream on your lip, and it's really distracting."

Immediately improvising a plan, she made quite a suggestive offer.

.

.

.

They came back quite late, and anytime anyone mentioned ice cream, they blushed.

----------

a/n: This fits between "Spot" and "His Revelation"


	30. Chapter 30: She Tasted of Chocolate

**Title:** She Tasted of Chocolate Sauce (prompt: Sundae)  
**Words:** 100  
**Rating:** PG-13

She tasted of chocolate sauce, part of his brain noted absently. And a hint of strawberries. And the smooth silk of whipped cream.

Mostly, however, his brain was occupied with kissing. He hadn't been dating Ginny long enough to take her kisses for granted--he doubted he would _ever_ take such a vibrant girl for granted. He had gone for so long without someone caring for him, that he wanted to just forget himself in her kiss.

Doing so, the last rational thought he had was that taking Ginny out for a sundae was the most brilliant idea he'd ever had.

----------

a/n: This fits between "Notice Already!" and "His Revelation". Please note also that, by happenstance, sassyfrass_kerr's "In the Corner" fits perfectly with this one.


	31. Chapter 31: Ice Cream

**Title**: Ice Cream (prompt: Sundae)  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: PG-13

Harry was emptying the shopping bag when Ginny walked into the room.

"Did you get the whipped cream, and chocolate sauce?" she asked.

Harry nodded and continued putting things away.

"Strawberries, too?"

He turned to her to tell her "yes", but caught sight of what she was, or rather _wasn't_ wearing, and lost the use of his voice.

She saw him staring, moved in close, and kissed him passionately.

Finally regaining the power of speech, he stammered the first thing that came to mind.

"But we're all out of ice-cream!"

"I never said we were going to put it on ice-cream, did I?"

----------

a/n: This fits between "Don't Ever Listen to Ron" and "Turnabout is Fair Play"


	32. Chapter 32: When Did That Happen?

**Title**: When Did That Happen? (prompt: Sundae)  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: PG-13

Dinner over, Harry reached for the chocolate pudding.

"Harry, what are you doing? The treacle tart's right there!"

"Oh, well, Ron, it's not really my favorite anymore, and I thought I'd try something else."

Shocked, Ron could only sputter, "But, but, what's your favorite _now_?"

Flushing slightly, Harry answered, "Ice-cream sundaes."

"Really? When did that change?"

Too flustered to think, Harry blurted, "When I licked the ice-cream off Ginny's lips."

Ron's only response was to pass out on the floor.

Ginny put a dab of pudding on her lips, and, grinning mischievously, said, "You _can _have more than one favorite, Harry."

oooooooooo

a/n: This fits between "She Tasted of Chocolate Sauce" and "His Revelation"

Special thanks to Kathy (katwoman_68 on LiveJournal) whose comments regarding "Notice Already?" spawned this drabble.


	33. Chapter 33: Why Do You Need Potions

**Title**: Why Do You Need Potions Anyway? (prompt: Interruptions)  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: PG-13

McGonagall had never looked so stern.

"Why, exactly, do you want to drop Potions, Mr. Potter?"

Harry flushed. "Um, Professor Snape doesn't like me. . ." His Head of House wasn't impressed. He tried again. "I've decided I don't want to be an Auror."

The look he got made him cower.

"The truth, please, Mr. Potter."

Flustered, he blurted out, "Ginny has a free period then, and she keeps making me miss class for . . . um. . . " he spoke the next words so quietly they were almost unheard, "snogging practice."

Needless to say, Harry didn't drop Potions.

oooooooooo

a/n: This fits between "His Revelation" and "But It's Raining!"


	34. Chapter 34: The Best Place of All

**Title**: The Best Place of All (prompt: Lightning)  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: PG-13

Under-the-stairs cupboards are not good places to endure lightning storms.

.

Comfortable four-posters in the tower of an old castle are a definite improvement.

.

Drafty tents in Merlin-forsaken forests are only slightly better than cupboards.

.

Harry found, though, that the best place possible was safely ensconced in the arms (and heart) of his beautiful wife. And there were other benefits. They both found that it added quite a _spark_ to their love-making. Of course, they also learned (after an ill-timed visit by Ron) that locked doors made the experience much more satisfying.

oooooooooo

a/n: This fits between "Turnabout is Fair Play" and "Stupid Newspaper Questions"


	35. Chapter 35: The Downside of Silencing

**Title**: The Downside of Silencing Charms (prompt: Lightning)  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: PG-13

"Harry! Ginny!" Ron called exiting the Floo.

On a stormy night, Hermione gone, he wanted company.

Silence.

_Maybe they're already asleep?_ Ron thought.

Listening outside their bedroom, he couldn't hear anything, so he opened the door and walked in.

"Ron!" Ginny shrieked. "Get out!"

Ron just stared--bare limbs, rumpled bedclothes, and far more than he'd ever wanted to see of his sister.

"What are you doing!?" he exclaimed, covering his eyes.

"Just get out, Ron!" Harry yelled.

"I'm leaving! But next time, lock the door!" Ron fled back to the Floo, vowing to get himself obliviated as soon as possible.

oooooooooo

a/n: This fits between "Turnabout is Fair Play" and "The Best Place of All"


	36. Chapter 36: Is This the Best Couples

**Title**: Is This the Best Couples Activity Ever, or What? (prompt: Breathe)  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: PG-13

The repetitive breathing cycle--_in, out,_ seemed to pause, then speed up dramatically, as they took that final step.

Despite everything they had shared up to this point, nothing could have prepared them for the pure joy that flooded their senses.

Ginny was the first giving a delighted scream, but Harry wasn't long in following. There followed quite a confusing, exhilarating, kaleidoscopic melange of colors, sounds, and feelings that only gradually resolved into peace. Their breathing finally normal again, Harry spoke:

"I think the new Firebolt XL is going to really be a hit--that was the best test flight ever!"

oooooooooo

a/n: This fits in-between "NEWTs" and "Best Summer Plans Ever".


	37. Chapter 37: Lending a Hand?

**Title**: Lending a . . . Hand? (prompt: Life)  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: PG-13

Mflpb's life was pleasant. Granted, not much was expected of a sofa--comfort, support. But sometimes. . .

Mflpb had noticed this couple, how happy they were--this gladdened his. . .stuffing.

But tonight, tonight both Black-Hair and Red-Hair were so sad, he thought he'd lend an. . . appendage.

Gradually widening himself, he held his. . .breath. . . until they were comfortable enough to fall asleep entwined. The next morning, rested and happy for their time together, they were back to the couple he knew and loved.

Yes, Mflpb was happy to have helped, even in such a small way.

oooooooooo

a/n: This fits in-between "Why Do You Need Potions Anyway?" and "But It's Raining".


	38. Chapter 38:Answers Lead to More

**Title:** Answers Lead to More Questions (prompt: Broken)  
**Rated:** G  
**Prompt:** Broken  
_**A/N:** The unofficial sequel to _dragyn_42's_ drabble _The Question, _which was the unofficial sequel to **sassyfrass_kerr**'s drabble The Answer_. _I HIGHLY recommend reading them before reading this one._ _ In fact--go, now, to my homepage (linked-to from my profile), and read this over there, after reading the linked-to drabbles. Otherwise, it won't make as much sense. Also, anything you recognize does NOT belong to me.  
_

"What are Vogons?" Ron asked, exasperated.

Harry smirked. "Bad poets."

Ron was completely lost. He just sat there, staring.

"I think you broke him," Ginny giggled.

Hermione took pity. "Ron, we're just teasing. There's a series of hilarious Muggle books, by Douglas Adams, that have all those things in them; Vogons, towels, 42, gigantic calculators. Obviously, we've all read them, and you haven't."

Ginny was shaking her head. "Who's this Adams guy? The ones I read were by Danielle Allan."

Hermione responded, flabbergasted. "What? There's a Wizarding version?"

Ginny answered, "Yeah--surely you've heard of _The Witchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_?"

oooooooooo

a/n: This fits in-between "Why Do You Need Potions Anyway?" and "Lending a . . . Hand?".


	39. Chapter 39: He Needed Her

**Title**: He Needed Her (prompt: Nightmare)  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: PG-13

**Author's Note: **You really must read "Lending a . . .Hand?" before this one, if you want to understand who Mflpb is.

oooooooooo

The black-haired one's nightmares were getting worse. Mflpb looked for the red-haired one--she could help the boy feel better. She was absent.

Mflpb softened his cushions--maybe that would help sleep come.

It was no use, the boy needed _her_. Mlfpb didn't like to wake others--it made them grumpier--but this was an emergency. Sending his message, he waited.

.

.

Ginny sat down at the end of the sofa they always used, took Harry's head into her lap, and softly hummed and stroked his hair.

"I'm sorry to have awoken you, Gin."

"You didn't, Harry--I think my bed did."

oooooooooo

a/n: This fits in-between "Lending a . . . Hand?" and "But It's Raining".


	40. Chapter 40: Shivers

**Title**: Shivers (prompt: Scared)  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: PG-13

**Author's Note: **You really must read "Lending a . . .Hand?", and "He Needed Her" before this one, if you want to follow the plotline.

oooooooooo

Afltn was scared. One of the sofas in the Common Room had sent an urgent message: "The black-haired one needs the red-haired one now!"

The red-haired one, of course, had been sleeping in her for more than four years now. But the Code forbid allowing the two-legs knowledge of their sentience. But the message. . .

She decided. Slight shake. Nothing. Harder shake. Just mumblings. Gathering her strength, she bucked, hard. Finally, success. The red-haired one gathered her robe and stumbled downstairs, bemused.

Afltn shivered, contemplating the night's events. And the couch. Maybe she'd send a message back to Mflpb.

oooooooooo

a/n: This occurs at the same time as "He Needed Her".


	41. Chapter 41: The NonBoring Graduation

**Title**: The Non-Boring Graduation (prompt: Snow)  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: PG  
**Other Pairings: **Ron/Hermione  
**Author's Note: **I apologize, in advance for the dreadful skewing of the prompt.

oooooooooo

Ron was bored. Graduations, even Ginny's, are boring.

"Hermione. . . Why is Harry so nervous? He's talked in public before."

Hermione noticed Harry fingering something square in his pocket.

"Ron, I think he's going to propose!"

"What? When?"

"I think--now!"

"What? 'sno way he'd do it in--"

". . . conflicting plans, will you marry me?" Harry said.

"--public. . ." Ron trailed off.

.

.

.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Ron muttered.

"But you wanted this!" Hermione argued.

"Yeah, but I wanted to go ring shopping. . . with. . . him. . . Bugger!"

Hermione just beamed.

oooooooooo

a/n: This happens concurrently with Best Summer Plans Ever. And is in response to many people requesting brothers' reactions. There are still five other brothers.


	42. Chapter 42: Was It Really a Muggle Movie

**Title**: Was It Really a Muggle Movie? (prompt: Transform)  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: PG  
**Other Pairings: **None  
**Author's Note: **It helps if you've heard of that particular movie.

oooooooooo

"I promise, nothing's going to happen!" Harry exclaimed.

"You don't know that! Remember Dad's Ford?" Ginny retorted.

"That's different! Your dad enchanted that car. I swear, no-one's touched this one," came Harry's exasperated reply.

"Maybe it's already magical. What if it changes while we're inside?"

"Look, I scanned it for any magic, and there wasn't a single sign. Can we please just get in and go? We're gonna be late!"

Ginny grudgingly opened the door and climbed in, dire consequences muttered under her breath.

Harry climbed in the driver's side. "I _never_ should have taken you to see that movie!"

oooooooooo

a/n: "That particular movie" being _Transformers_ of course, about cars that change into battling robots.

This fits between "The Best Place of All" and "Stupid Newspaper Questions".


	43. Chapter 43: Weather?

**Title**: Weather? (prompt: Weather)  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: PG  
**Other Pairings: **Ron/Hermione

oooooooooo

"Harry! Ginny! Welcome back! You look great! How was the weather?" Hermione grinned.

"Rainy," Harry said, at the same time Ginny answered, "Sunny!"

They looked at each other, blanched, and turned back to face the other two.

"I mean, sunny," Harry quickly said, as Ginny changed her answer to "Rainy!"

Ron blinked. "Hey, what's the big idea? Why don't you know what the weather was like?"

Ginny silently indicated that Harry had to answer this one.

"Well, you see, Ron. We found so many fun things to do _inside_, that we never left the hotel--it _was_ our honeymoon, after all."

oooooooooo

a/n: This happens in between "Provocation" and "Melting".


	44. Chapter 44: IllAdvised Pranks

**Title**: Ill-Advised Pranks (prompt: Spirits)  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: PG

oooooooooo

"Freeeed. . . Geooooooorge. . ." came the wailing voices of Harry and Ginny floating over the beds.

The twins slowly awoke. "Wha. . . Ginny!? Harry!? You're. . . ghosts?"

Ginny moaned, "The fireworks. . . honeymoon suite. . . huge fire. . . "

"And it's all your fault!" Harry accused in a sepulchral voice.

The twins were aghast--they'd never meant any harm.

"What'll Mum do?" Fred cried. "She's gonna kill us!"

George was crying, incoherently. . .

Just then, their door opened and cameras flashed.

"Gotcha!" Ginny yelled. "And _never_ try to prank us again, we'll always win."

oooooooooo

a/n: This happens in between "Provocation" and "Addicted".


	45. Chapter 45: The Heat in Her Life

**Title:** The Heat in Her Life (prompt: Cold)

**Rating:** G

**Word Count:** 100

**Author's Note:** So, I tried and I tried, but my muse told me I needed to try my hand at something angsty. Apologies to those who only read my drabbles for their humor value. . .

oooooooooo

"Ginny, why is the fire up so high?" Neville asked.

Ginny just shook her head, unwilling to talk about it, and huddled herself tighter inside her quilt.

Neville sat down next to his friend and put a friendly arm around her.

"Ginny, you're shivering, what's wrong?"

Ginny raised anguished, tear-filled eyes to Neville. "I dreamed that Harry died."

Neville's face filled with compassion. "Oh, Ginny, he'll be okay—he won't let anything keep him away from you."

With all her heart, Ginny hoped he was right. If Harry died, she just knew she'd never be warm again.

oooooooooo

A/N: This kind of doesn't really fit in my drabble timeline, but if it did, it would be between "Shivers" and "But It's Raining!"


	46. Chapter 46: Six Against One

**Title: ** Six Against One (prompt: Blizzard)

**Rating:** G

**Word Count:** 100

oooooooooo

Harry'd known this moment was inevitable. The crowds were dispersing, Ginny was off with Hermione, and Arthur and Molly were discussing dates, venues and guest lists. That left the six older brothers.

"Hey guys," Harry attempted, but only managed a high-pitched squeak.

Fred snickered, then regained the grim face that the other five maintained.

"Harry," Bill intoned menacingly, "there's something we have to say before we can approve this engagement." Charlie cracked his knuckles.

"Um, okay?" Harry half-asked.

"Welcome to the family!" they yelled, and Harry was buried under a blizzard of hugs and backslaps.

ooooooooooo

**Author's Note:** This is not necessarily the only reactions from the other brothers. And, this fits between "Like Flames" and "Timing Is Everything".


	47. Chapter 47: The Female Reaction

**Title:** The Female Reaction (prompt: Blizzard) **  
Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 100

oooooooooo

"Just who is Madeline Farber?" Ginny demanded.

"I don't know! I don't know who any of these girls are!" Harry protested.

"Really? Apparently you promised to marry her, and she's going to sue for breach of promise."

"What!?" Harry gasped in shock, then noticed the smirk on Ginny's face. He tried to grab her, but slipped on the huge pile of letters, pulling her down too.

Lying there, Harry said, "I've never seen such a blizzard of owls before."

"Well, it's not every day the Boy-Who-Lived gets engaged in front of a thousand people."

oooooooooo ****

Author's Note: I picture hundreds of Pigwidgeon clones. . .  
Anyway, this fits between "Timing is Everything" and "Not Funny".


	48. Chapter 48: The Fabric of Life

**Title:** The Fabric of Life (prompt: Blizzard)  
** Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100

** Author's Note:** Am I the only one that thinks this is totally plausible?

oooooooooo

Ginny heard a yell, then a thump. She ran upstairs to their bedroom and burst in, only to fall over laughing.

Harry was buried in the middle of the room, covered with what looked like the aftermath of a lace-and-satin-and-velvet-and-leather blizzard.

"It's not funny, Gin!" he squeaked from under a particularly festive pile of teddies.

"Wrong, sweetheart—you covered in my lingerie is one of the funniest things I've ever seen!"

Harry lay back down, and started to snicker too.

Finally, Ginny was able to ask what happened.

"All I said was _Accio my favorite of Ginny's knickers_!"

oooooooooo

A/N: This fits between "Ice Cream" and "Turnabout is Fair Play"


	49. Chapter 49: Stupid Snow

**Title:** Stupid Snow (prompt: Blizzard)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 100

oooooooooo

Harry cursed quietly as he trudged back from Herbology. "Stupid, cold, wet, dark sodding snow!"

Ron would have snickered, had he heard, but he was cursing too.

Reaching sanctuary, they entered the castle.

"Hey, Harry!" came Ginny's cheerful voice. Harry's head snapped up, and a smile appeared as if by magic.

"Hi, Gin, what's up?" he asked, noticing her bundled up against the cold.

"I wanted to go for a walk outside, are you busy?"

Harry hastily shoved his bag at Ron and took Ginny's hand. "Of course not!"

As they walked out, Harry blessed the beautiful, soft, fluffy snow.

oooooooooo

**Author's Note:** This fits between "Heterodyning" and "The Anticipated Joys of Imperfection".

And, I wrote exactly 100 words on this, before editing! I was so excited I ran in to tell my wife and sister, and scared the pee out of the cats, who then took off down the hall, caroming off the walls. Funniest thing I've ever heard them do.


	50. Chapter 50: You Can Read Later

**Title:** You Can Read Later (prompt: Distractions)

**Rating:** PG

**Word Count:** 100

oooooooooo

_Auror training manuals are the most boring manuals ever!_ Harry thinks, just as Ginny's trainer grazes his ear.

He moves slightly, out of the line of fire.

_Advanced Walking Techniques? Now we have to practice walking?_ he fumes, as her shirt lands on his head.

He removes the offending garment, and casts a glance at his wife. "Ginny! You're distracting me--you keep hitting me with your clothes!" He thinks. "Are you doing that on purpose?"

She smiles back before tossing her bra onto his lap, followed quickly by her knickers.

"You're a big boy, Harry--you figure it out. . ."

oooooooooo

A/N: This fits between "Ice Cream" and "The Fabric of Life"


	51. 51: That Particular Day of Christmas

**Title**: That Particular Day of Christmas (Christmas 2009 Drabble Challenge)  
**Words**: 300  
**Rating**: G  
**Prompt:** hpgw_drabble had a drabble challenge. 300 words using at least three significant words from the song "The Twelve Days of Christmas". This was my entry. I didn't win anything, but I had a lot of fun writing it.

oooooooooo

"Harry! Why are there a dozen idiots marching around playing drums?" Ginny yelled.

"Oh, you saw them? Um, no reason. . ."

Ginny was NOT convinced. "I'm waiting--"

"Ginny!" came Molly's strident voice. "These girls are asking if we have any cows. Do you know them?"

Ginny turned, flabbergasted, towards her mother. "They're asking for what?"

"Cows! And the backyard had got women dancing, men jumping, and flautists!"

Knock-knock! Someone rapping on the front door interrupted the discussion.

"Hello?" Mrs. Weasley was always civil, no matter the circumstance.

"Hullo, ma'am, I'm Jake, from the greenhouse. Where do you want your magical pear tree?"

"My what? There must be some mistake, we didn't order a pear tree!"

"Is this the Burrow? Ottery St. Catchpole? Ms. Weasley?" Molly nodded her head. "Then I've got the right place. And I need to hurry; I got to make way for the birds."

"Birds?" Ginny and Molly echoed faintly.

"Yeah, there's a man with geese, hens, doves and I think he said a partridge. It was rather noisy."

Ginny turned to her boyfriend. "Harry, what did you do?!" This was not so much a question as a demand for an answer, right now, if not sooner.

"Um, well, remember that song about what a true love should send for Christmas? Well, I just, I wanted you to know that I really do love you. . ."

Ginny smiled. "Oh, Harry, that's silly--I don't need any of that stuff--"

"Well, I suppose I can send it back, but would you at least accept the fifth day?"

Molly caught on first. "Yes!" she yelled, "she accepts!"

Ginny grinned. "Of course, Harry, but I only need two rings."

Harry kissed her. "Okay, one now, and one next April?"

Ginny kissed him back, and that was quite enough answer.


	52. Distractions In Reverse

**Title:** Distractions in Reverse (prompt: Distractions)

**Rating:** PG

**Word Count:** 100

**A/N: **I hadn't planned on a sequel to You Can Read Later, but I just couldn't let it go.

oooooooooo

Ginny smiled to herself, mischievously. Harry was busy studying his (boring) Auror manuals, but she had a nefarious plan to distract him. Select items of clothing, tossed carelessly his way, should do the trick.

She even had the perfect line to respond with if he asked why she was doing it.

He fell for it, perfect! "You're a big boy, Harry--you figure it out. . ."

The next thing she knew, she was flat on her back in their huge bed, with his brilliant green eyes boring into hers, and his hands driving _her_ to distraction. Turnabout was certainly delicious!

oooooooooo

A/N: This fits directly during and after "You Can Read Later" and before "The Fabric of Life".


	53. Quidditch Distractions

**Title**: Quidditch Distractions (prompt: Distraction)

**Rating:** PG

**Word Count:** 100

oooooooooo

"And there goes Potter, after the Snitch--Appleby's Seeker on the opposite side of the field!"

Harry just about had it, but made the mistake of looking at his wife. Ginny was on her feet, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Potter just stopped in mid-air! He must have lost the Snitch! It looks like Appleby might have another chance!"

Harry really loved his wife. And her fun-loving nature made life with her very good. But there were times when he really wished she hadn't charmed his glasses to be able to see through her robes. It was just too distracting.

oooooooooo

**a/n:** This doesn't fit in the normal timeline, thus it's an AU from my normal drabble universe.  
Nods to fenriswolf for the idea of charming Harry's glasses to see through a certain someone's robes.


	54. Through Rose Colored Something

**Title**: Through Rose-Colored Something (prompt: Frozen)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Word Count:** 100

**A/N: **Thanks to LiveJournal's **pettybureaucrat** for the rampant plot bunny.

oooooooooo

"Ron!" Hermione's yell finally broke through his frozen silence.

He turned haunted eyes towards her. "Please! Obliviate me!"

"Why?" she asked. "Ronald Bilius Weasley! What did you do?"

"Well, Harry was changing before heading off to the Quidditch pitch, and I was holding his glasses for him. . . and I decided to try them on. . ."

Hermione's gasp indicated she knew where this was going. "Let me guess, Ginny was here? In her Pride of Portree robes?"

"You knew? You knew they would be invisible through Harry's glasses?"

"Of course! Who do you think helped with the charms?"

oooooooooo

**a/n:** This doesn't fit in the normal timeline, thus it's an AU from my normal drabble universe. But it is very closely related to "Quidditch Distractions".


	55. Monkey See

**Title**: Monkey See (prompt: Promise and Hands)  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: PG  
**Author's Note: **So, I've gotten a little behind in my drabbles, so I made myself a goal. I would catch up on my prompts by writing drabbles incorporating the recent missed ones as well as the current one, and (and don't try this at home, children) cover the brothers' reactions to Harry's proposal _at the same time!_

oooooooooo

George was in shock. _How could he?_ he fumed to himself. _You think you know a guy! And during graduation, no less!_

Fred, to his left, was snickering into one hand, while the other none-too-surreptitiously poked George in the ribs.

"Fine!" George whispered back to his twin, "I remember the promise, okay? But when I get my hands on Harry!"

Fred chortled once before covering his mouth again.

George sighed, then leaned to his right, to whisper in Alicia's ear. "Hey, since Harry and Ginny just got engaged, would you like to also?"

Alicia just sighed, and shook her head.

oooooooooo

a/n: This happens between "The Non-Boring Graduation" and "Like Flames".


	56. Handling Dragons

**Title**: Handling Dragons (prompt: Whirlwind and Hands)  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: PG  
**Author's Note: **So, I've gotten a little behind in my drabbles, so I made myself a goal. I would catch up on my prompts by writing drabbles incorporating the recent missed ones as well as the current one, and (and don't try this at home, children) cover the brothers' reactions to Harry's proposal _at the same time!  
_  
oooooooooo

Harry'd never realized how _strong_ Charlie's hands were. But he certainly noticed as those hands yanked him from a whirlwind of congratulations. _I'm dead!_ he thought as Charlie cleared his throat.

"Harry, I hope you know what you're getting into," came Charlie's mild voice. Regardless, Harry knew he was seconds away from certain death.

Harry squeaked, "I promise, I'd never hurt her--"

Charlie laughed. "Her? Nah, it's you I'm worried about! She's rather scary at times--have I ever told you about the time--"

Later, Harry reflected on how grateful he was to have Charlie, and Charlie's muscles, on _his_ side.

ooooooooooo

**Author's Note:** This fits between "Six Against One" and "Timing Is Everything".


	57. What's Wrong With Fred?

**Title**: What's Wrong With Fred? (prompt: Pain and Hands)  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: PG  
**Author's Note: **So, I've gotten a little behind in my drabbles, so I made myself a goal. I would catch up on my prompts by writing drabbles incorporating the recent missed ones as well as the current one, and (and don't try this at home, children) cover the brothers' reactions to Harry's proposal _at the same time!_ I'm not as happy with this one, it doesn't seem to have that punch that I like. Eh, chalk it up to an "off" day.

oooooooooo

Fred couldn't stand anymore, the pain was just too much, so he just fell on the ground.

Molly gasped, Arthur stared; George just nudged him with his toe.

Fred finally wheezed, "Can't believe. . . he proposed at graduation! And then. . . George!" He burst into more laughter.

Ginny shut him up by simply putting her hands over his mouth. Piercing him with a fiery glare, she demanded, "What's so funny?"

Fred finally freed his mouth. "George and I had a bet--when Harry proposed, he'd have to also!" Ginny nodded. "So he did, but to Alicia instead of Katie!"

oooooooooo

a/n: This happens between "Monkey See" and "Like Flames". And, originally, I had expected that George really _did_ want to propose to Alicia, but then. . . Although whether he'll stay with Katie is anyone's guess.


	58. What's In a Name?

**Title**: What's In a Name? (prompt: Rose and Hands)  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: PG  
**Author's Note: **So, I've gotten a little behind in my drabbles, so I made myself a goal. I would catch up on my prompts by writing drabbles incorporating the recent missed ones as well as the current one, and (and don't try this at home, children) cover the brothers' reactions to Harry's proposal _at the same time!__  
_  
oooooooooo

Harry felt Bill's hand on his shoulder. "Harry, got a minute?"

Harry nodded and waited.

Finally, Bill spoke. "Do you know what Fleur's name means?"

"Well, _Fleur_ means _flower_. . ."

"Right. _Delacour _means _of the heart_. So, literally, _Heart's Flower_."

Silence, while Harry wondered where Bill was going with this.

Bill sighed. "Harry, your wife needs to be your Heart's Flower. Is Ginny that for you?"

Harry thought for a bit. "Bill, Ginny, to me, is like. . . a rose--occasionally prickly, but supremely wonderful. She's not my Heart's Flower, she's the Flower of my Soul."

IMPORTANT Author's Note: One of my reviewers pointed out that _delacour_ means "of the court" whereas _delacoeur_ would mean "of the heart". Let's pretend either that JKR spelled it wrong, or that Bill misunderstood, or that Fleur liked Bill's interpretation better and let it be like that. . . Okay?

ooooooooooo

**Author's Note:** Unabashedly sappy, I know. But when I thought about this prompt, I had to include the discussion about Fleur's name, and the rest just seemed to fit.  
This fits between "Handling Dragons" and "Timing Is Everything".


	59. Thick

**Title**: Thick (prompt: Hands)  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: PG  
**Author's Note: **So, I've gotten a little behind in my drabbles, so I made myself a goal. I would catch up on my prompts by writing drabbles incorporating the recent missed ones as well as the current one, and (and don't try this at home, children) cover the brothers' reactions to Harry's proposal _at the same time!_ This is the last of the brothers, and the last of the prompts I needed to catch up with. Yeay me!

oooooooooo

Percy didn't know what to do with his hands, Harry saw. He finally settled for vague gestures.

"You and Ginevra are engaged, then?" Percy asked.

"Yes," replied Harry.

"I'm not. . . You see. . . There's things. . ."

Harry waited, wondering what Percy was drawing in the air.

Finally, Percy breathed deeply and started in. "Cauldron bottoms have to be the right thickness, otherwise they'll burn up, or not heat evenly. Understand?"

Harry stared. Finally, he nodded. "Yeah, Percy, thanks."

Percy shook Harry's hand stiffly and marched off.

"Cauldron bottoms?" Harry wondered, then went off to find Ginny.

ooooooooooo

**Author's Note:** I think there's something unbearably, sweetly, awkward about Percy trying to give relationship advice to Harry, and likening it to cauldron bottom thickness.  
This fits between "What's in a Name?" and "Timing Is Everything".


	60. What's With the Flowers?

**Title:** What's With the Flowers? (prompt: Eternity)

**Rating:** PG

**Words:** 100

**Author's Note:** Apologies for the lateness of this--I was out of reach of the internet for awhile there--but I _wrote_ it during the correct week!

oooooooooo

Ginny was confused. Harry had never acted like this. Flowers, candy, love-notes. . . Where were the Quidditch leathers, the broomstick-polishing kits?

"Harry! Are you cheating on me?"

His face was a mixture of shock and hurt–she was incredibly glad to be wrong about that.

"No! I never–you're the only one–how could you think that?"

"It's just, all these gifts; I thought you had a guilty conscience. . ."

"Oh. Well, no, I'm not cheating. I just. . . I just want you to know that you're it for me–for eternity–I will only ever want you."

Ginny responded, non-vocally, but quite enthusiastically supportive of the idea.

oooooooooo

a/n: This fits between "Melting" and "Don't Ever Listen to Ron"


	61. Hiding Place

**Title**: Hiding Place (prompt: Child)  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: PG  
**Author's Note: **Wildly AU, but the image stuck in my brain, and wouldn't go away.

oooooooooo

Ron was worried. His new friend, Harry, was missing.

"Mum, where could he have gone?"

Little Ginny was listening. She thought about the stories that she had heard from Ron; how Harry's relatives treated him. She climbed the stairs, gathering her courage along the way.

She knocked on the wardrobe door. "Harry? Can I come in?"

The door slowly opened, and she climbed in to sit next to him.

Silence. . . then. . .

"Harry, Mum would never hurt a child. She yells, yes, but she'd never hit you."

Harry trusted Ginny, came out, and joined a new family.

oooooooooo

**End Note:** The idea of Harry hiding in a wardrobe really comes from the incredible fic "Saving Harry", by The Seeker, on Sink Into Your Eyes.


	62. Brewing His Own

**Title**: Brewing His Own (prompt: Felix Felicis)  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: PG  
**Author's Note: **Yet another AU, but the only thing I could come up with for this prompt.

oooooooooo

"Where am I going to find the moisture from the first breath of a new-born Abraxan?" Harry moaned.

Ginny, walking past, stopped to comment. "Why would you need that, Potter?"

Harry turned bright red, and tried to hide the Potions book.

"N-no reason."

Ginny just gave him The Look.

"I was trying to brew Felix Felicis," he finally admitted.

"Why?" Ginny asked, curious.

Harry mumbled, "I wanted to ask you out, but needed some luck."

"You silly, silly boy," she responded, seating herself in his lap and leaning in close. "You've never needed luck for that," and she kissed him.


	63. Making Up For It

**Title**: Making Up For It (prompt: Birthday)  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: PG  
**Author's Note: **Sorry it's late

oooooooooo

"Happy Birthday!" came Ginny's voice from right beside Harry.

He awoke with a start. "What? Ginny? Why are you in my room?"

She pouted. "Don't you _want_ me here?"

He gave her a look full of longing and promise. "That's not all I want, Gin," he growled.

She shivered, and he continued. "But it's not my birthday."

Recovered, she said, "I know, but you missed out on them for so long, I figured I'd try to make it up to you."

Harry was stunned. Then he smiled. "I'm going to love being married to you, Gin. Now, come kiss me."

oooooooooo

**Author's Note: **This fits between "The Female Reaction" and "Not Funny".


	64. Changing Favorites

**Title**: Changing Favorites (prompt: Spring)  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: PG

oooooooooo

"You don't like Spring, Harry?"

"No. I had to work in the garden and get punished for tracking dirt into the house."

Ginny sighed. How could she fix Harry's horrible upbringing?

"I'll be right back," she said, and ran upstairs.

.

.

.

"Harry, close your eyes."

Harry complied, until Ginny was standing in front of him.

"You can look, now."

Harry did, and gaped. Ginny was wearing just shorts and a tank top. Harry was mesmerized.

"Wha. . . what are you wearing?"

"Just my normal spring clothes, Harry. I'm hoping to make Spring one of your favorite seasons. Is it working?"

oooooooooo

**Author's Note: **This fits between "But It's Raining!" and "NEWTs".


	65. Future Hogsmeade Trips

**Title:** Future Hogsmeade Trips (prompt: Music**)  
Words**: 100  
**Rating**: PG  
**A/N: **AU, and doesn't fit in my other series.

oooooooooo

"Gin, do you have a minute?"

"Sure, Harry, what's up?"

"Um, Hermione said that Lavender said that Anthony had asked you to Hogsmeade this weekend. Is it--is it true?"

"Yes," was her simple reply, belying the excitement rising in her chest.

"Oh," he answered dejectedly. "Well, have fun."

"I haven't answered yet, Harry."

He looked up, suddenly much happier. "Would you, um, tell him _no_, then?"

"Why, Harry?"

"'cause I'd like to take you."

"This weekend?"

"No," he mumbled. "Always."

It was music to her ears.


	66. PolkaDotted

**Title**: Polka-Dotted (prompt: Easter Eggs)  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Author's Note: **I can totally imagine this.

oooooooooo

"You bought me a polka-dotted bra?" Ginny asked, perplexed.

Harry blushed and mumbled something.

Ginny moved closer, and sat in his lap.

"What?"

"Um, don't you like it?"

"Harry, I _always_ like you buying me unmentionables, but polka dots?"

"But, it's April."

Ginny frowned. _What does the month have to do with anything?_ A thought hit her.

"Harry! Is it because it's Easter on Sunday?"

His bright blush confirmed her suspicions.

She giggled, then grinned mischievously. "Okay, then, Harry. Sunday morning I'll wear this, and you can hunt for my 'Easter Eggs', if you want."

His answering smile was brilliant.

ooooooooooo

**a/n:** This fits between "What's With the Flowers?" and "Don't Ever Listen to Ron".


	67. A Gift

**Title:** A Gift (prompt: April Showers bring May flowers)**  
Words**: 200  
**Rating**: PG  
**A/N: **For a challenge on LiveJournal's hpgw_drabbles community.

oooooooooo

"Aargh!! I still need a present!" Ginny complained, rushing around looking for her shoes.

"This is for a bridal . . . party . . . thing, right?" Harry asked, from the sofa.

"Yeah. She absolutely _had_ to get married on May first, so everything's rushed, and I can't think of anything."

Harry pondered. "What about lingerie?" he asked, remembering what Ginny had gotten before their marriage.

Ginny sighed. "I thought about it, but Maybelle would go positively spare if I embarrassed her in front of her mum like that."

She rummaged through the kitchen cupboards. "Maybe a pot? Or a spatula? Aah, I have officially become my mother! Harry, get in here and help me, or so help me, I'm never wearing that green peignoir again!"

Harry wasn't sure exactly what _peignoir_ meant, but he didn't want to take chances.

"Okay, okay, I'm here!" he protested. Just then, he noticed that their phoenix blooms were starting to catch fire.

"Gin? What about some nice phoenix blooms?"

Ginny looked up in surprise. "That's perfect! She'd appreciate that! How did you think of it?" she asked, and kissed him, making him wish the bridal shower were later.

"Just something I heard once. _April showers? Bring May flowers!_"

oooooooooo

**A/N:** While not strictly in accordance with my 100-word drabble universe, this would fit between "Polka-Dotted" and "Don't Ever Listen to Ron".

Phoenix Blooms are an homage to hgfan1111's Brighter Than Sunshine--one of my all-time favorite H/G stories.


	68. Chocolate Eggs

**Title**: Chocolate Eggs (prompt: Easter Eggs)  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Author's Note: **I can totally imagine this, too.

oooooooooo

"Harry!"

Harry flinched. It was never good when Ginny had that tone in her voice.

"Yes?" he called, weakly.

"You left the chocolate Easter Eggs in the sun! They're all melted and made a huge mess!"

Harry blanched. Molly always sent them special chocolate eggs, and he'd gone and ruined them. He hurried in to try to salvage the situation, but stopped in the doorway, stunned. Ginny was lying across the bed, stark naked, except for smears of chocolate decorating her in rather interesting locations.

She smiled up at him. "Well? Are you going to help clean up the chocolate?"

ooooooooooo

**a/n:** This fits between "Polka-Dotted" and "Don't Ever Listen to Ron".

Props to Comet Moon for the idea.


	69. True Friends

**Title**: True Friends (prompt: Friend)  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: PG  
**Author's Note: **Neville's a great guy.

oooooooooo

Ginny was up late, again, crying in the common room. Having no news of Harry was killing her.

Neville paused at the foot of the stairs, then took his courage in hand.

"Ginny? Can I sit with you?"

" . . . I guess. What's up?"

"Well, I was hoping I could help you feel better." He looked up shyly. "Would you like a hug?"

"Neville . . . I don't--"

"Ginny, I know you still love him. But you could use a friend. I'd like to be one for you."

She cried on his shoulder than night, and many times after that, grateful for his understanding.

ooooooooooo

**a/n:** This fits between "Shivers" and "The Heat in Her Life".


	70. Thicker Than Cauldrons

**Title**: Thicker Than Cauldrons (prompt: Friend)  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Author's Note: **Percy's advice finally makes sense.

oooooooooo

"I understand! Percy! With the cauldrons!!"

"Harry, what are you on about? It's three in the morning!"

"Listen, remember Percy's advice when I proposed?"

Ginny sat up, grumpily. "Who could forget?"

"Well, in his own thick way, he was talking about the foundation for a marriage. It has to be based on something strong or it won't last."

"Okay, that makes sense. So, we . . . ?"

Harry smiled. ". . . are best friends. We've got a good, strong foundation."

"Are you saying I have a thick bottom?"

Harry growled. "Come here and I'll show you just how much I appreciate your bottom, Mrs. Potter."

ooooooooooo

**a/n:** This fits between "Distractions in Reverse" and "The Fabric of Life". And it references "Thick".


	71. Consequences

**Title**: Consequences (prompt: Storms)  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: PG-13

oooooooooo

There had been three major storms that Ginny could remember since she and Harry had married. These had been characterized by Harry shivering with uncontrollable, almost panic-stricken fear. Ginny supposed that having to listen to thunderstorms in the dark confines of a broom closet could really adversely affect one's psyche.

She was grateful that the really bad ones didn't happen that often, just as she was grateful that she had figured out how to help him through them. Loving tenderness was key, as was distracting with sex.

But she wasn't sure she was ready for another child just quite yet.

ooooooooooo

**a/n:** This fits after "Of Course It Is!".


	72. Infallible Source of Truth

**Title**: Infallible Source of Truth (prompt: Book)  
**Words**: 100  
**  
**

oooooooooo

"Harry! What's the matter?" Ginny asked her very angry husband.

"Stupid new _Hogwarts, a History_, mentions me!"

Ginny smiled to herself. She'd already heard from Hermione.

"And that's a bad thing?" she asked, snuggling into him.

"Like I need more fame!"

"Did you read it carefully, Harry?"

"Not really--I was there, wasn't I?"

"Yeah, but you might be surprised."

Later, Harry came in, much happier.

"Well?" Ginny asked.

"That's brilliant--I love you!"

"I didn't do anything."

"And I didn't either--apparently Harley Porter found the Chamber of Secrets! Should I be jealous?"

"Nah, he doesn't kiss me like you do."

ooooooooooo

**a/n:** This fits after "Consequences".


	73. Exceedingly Grateful!

**Title**: Exceedingly Grateful! (prompt: Mothers)  
**Words**: 100

oooooooooo

"Harry, I'm not my mother."

"I'm exceedingly grateful for that, actually."

Ginny frowned. "I'm serious. I'm not planning on staying home and cooking and squeezing out lots of kids!"

Harry looked up, quizzically. "Um, okay?"

"You're not upset?"

"Why would I be?"

"Well, this _Witch Weekly_ article said that men like that type of woman."

Harry snagged Ginny's hand, pulling her into his lap. "Gin, I never want to change you. You do whatever makes you happy, and I'll support you."

She smiled, and snuggled closer.

Harry kissed her, then said, "We can still _practice_ making lots of kids, right?"

oooooooooo

a/n: This happens in between "Weather?" and "Melting".


	74. Explosions

**Title**: Explosions (prompt: Kiss)  
**Words**: 100  
**A/N:** Sassyfrass decided that I needed to include the phrase "will find it quite explosive" in this.

oooooooooo

"So, what are _Bang-Up Bon-bons_?" Ron asked.

"Well, if one pair of lips get too close to another, they will find it quite explosive," Fred replied with a grin.

"But I just passed Harry and Ginny snogging in the stairwell! Didn't look like anything was interfering!" Ron shuddered.

"Maybe it was a bad batch?"

.

.

.

After the kiss, Harry pulled Ginny closer, sighing. "Every time I kiss you, it feels like fireworks going off in my head. I love you, Mrs. Potter."

Ginny smiled up at him. "I aim to please, Mr. Potter. Now, want to go for a Big Bang?"

oooooooooo

a/n: This fits between "Don't Ever Listen to Ron" and "Ice Cream".


	75. Fidgety

**Title**: Fidgety  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Mflpb figures out what is causing such discomfort.  
**A/N:** Written for the LiveJournal hpgw_drabbles May 2010 challenge: write a Harry/Ginny drabble from the **POV of a different HP character**.

oooooooooo

Mflpb was uncomfortable.

Sofas, as a rule, are comfortable--the good ones--but the black-haired boy was being extremely _fidgety _lately.

In fact, the black-haired one's fidgety levels had been increasing for awhile now.

Sofas, as a rule, are stupid. But living in a highly-magically-charged environment endows them with some intelligence. Mflpb, figuratively, put on a thinking cap.

His fidgetiness had patterns: lowest when the black-haired boy was with the two red-haired people and the brown-haired girl, highest when the red-haired girl sat behind Mflpb. In fact, the fidgetiness could be completely explained by the black-haired boy constantly turning to look at the red-haired girl.

oooooooooo

A/N: Not necessarily part of the 100-word drabble timeline.


	76. Manuevering

**Title**: Maneuvering  
**Words**: 200  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** The Common Room couch, Mflpb, likes Ron, but not as much as he likes Ginny.  
**A/N:** Written for the LiveJournal hpgw_drabbles May 2010 challenge: write a Harry/Ginny drabble from the POV of a different HP character.

oooooooooo

"Hey, Harry," Ron said, as he sat down next to him.

"Hey, Ron," Harry responded, absently, continuing to watch the girls' stairway.

"Ready for breakfast?" Ron asked, oblivious to Harry's preoccupation.

"In a bit. Let's wait for the girls, yeah?"

Ron was taken aback, but waiting would show Hermione he could be sensitive and all that garbage.

"Ouch!" Ron jumped to his feet, rubbing his bum. "Something poked me!"

"What? Oh, maybe there's a busted spring or something."

Just then Hermione and Ginny came down, whispering intently.

"Hey, Gin!" called Harry, a smile lighting up his face.

Ginny walked over and sat down next to Harry.

"Careful! There's a spring loose--it poked me in the. . ." he trailed off, and turned red.

Ginny squirmed a bit, testing out the cushions. "Feels fine to me, Ron. In fact, it's still the most comfortable sofa in here. Have you noticed that, Harry?"

Harry was too absorbed in watching her squirm to answer her. Finally, she just smirked, stood up, and dragged the foursome off to breakfast.

Mflpb was pleased. The red-headed boy was all right, but the red-headed girl was so much better for the spot next to the black-haired boy.

oooooooooo

A/N: For those who care:

Mflpb is a sofa--we met him in "Lending a . . . Hand?", "He Needed Her", "Shivers", and "Fidgety".

And, to explain what I'm doing--the strictures of the challenge were to have drabbles between 100 and 500 words. So, I'm doing drabbles of 100, 200, 300, 400, 500, 400, 300, 200, and 100 words. The first 5 will be from Mflpb's POV, the last five will be from Afltn's POV. And yes, they overlap by one (the 500-word drabble).


	77. Collision

**Title**: Collision  
**Words**: 300  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Mflpb tries to help, he really does.  
**A/N:** Written for the LiveJournal hpgw_drabbles May 2010 challenge: write a Harry/Ginny drabble from the POV of a different HP character.

oooooooooo

Harry sat back with a sigh. He was in his favorite sofa in front of the Common Room fire. He didn't know why he liked this sofa so much--it didn't look all that different from the other ones, and it was the same kind, so probably didn't feel all that different. But for some reason, he had grown attached to this particular one. He just felt more at-home there than anywhere else in the Common Room.

The portrait swung open, allowing a gaggle of chattering girls in. Harry turned quickly to see who it was. To his great happiness, Ginny was there with the others. As he watched, she looked around the room as if searching for someone. When her eyes landed on Harry, she shot him a warm smile.

Harry blushed, but smiled back, contentment flowing through him. As he watched, she turned back to her friends, said something, then walked straight over to where Harry was seated.

"Hey, Harry, whatcha doing?"

"Oh, just some Potions revision. Test next week."

"Ah," she said, dropping her bag to the floor and plopping herself onto the sofa too.

Harry looked back at his book, warm inside with being close to her.

The next thing he knew, Ginny's body was lying, half on top of him, and her head had collided with his ear.

"What the--?" Harry exclaimed.

Ginny picked herself up and stared quizzically at the sofa. "Sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to fall on you. It's weird, though. I was just sitting here, thinking, and it felt like the sofa pushed me over on you." She saw his red ear and reached out to touch it softly. "Are you okay?"

Harry stared into her warm, brown eyes. "Yeah, no worries." Then, more quietly, "feel free to do it again, sometime."

oooooooooo

A/N: For those who care:

Mflpb is a sofa--we see him in "Lending a . . . Hand?", "He Needed Her", "Shivers", "Fidgety", and "Maneuvering".

And, to explain what I'm doing--the strictures of the challenge were to have drabbles between 100 and 500 words. So, I'm doing drabbles of 100, 200, 300, 400, 500, 400, 300, 200, and 100 words. The first 5 will be from Mflpb's POV, the last five will be from Afltn's POV. And yes, they overlap by one (the 500-word drabble).


	78. Spectacle

**Title**: Spectacle  
**Words**: 400  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Mflpb witnesses a rather portentous happening.  
**A/N:** Written for the LiveJournal hpgw_drabbles May 2010 challenge: write a Harry/Ginny drabble from the POV of a different HP character.

oooooooooo

Something felt different to Mflpb tonight. The black-haired boy was in his normal place, and the red-haired boy was at the other end. The brown-haired girl was seated between them, which was also rather normal. But all three of them were twisted in their seats, as if there were some spectacle taking place behind them.

Mflpb listened as hard as he could, to try to understand the situation.

"I told you already! There's nothing going on between me and anyone else! And I'm getting awfully tired of your accusations!"

That was the voice of the red-haired girl, Mflpb noticed. And she sounded very angry. Maybe that was why she wasn't sitting on him tonight. Another voice interrupted his musings.

"Bollocks! I've seen the way you cozy up to Potter while you're studying! You can't wait 'til I go to bed so you can be alone with him! I should never have asked you out--I should have listened to Michael Corner when he said you weren't worth my time! You're just a cheap--"

_SLAP!_

Mflpb didn't know exactly what made that noise, but it sounded painful. The yelp from the male voice confirmed his suspicions, and then the voice of the red-haired girl came again, so loudly he didn't have to listen nearly as hard.

"How dare you? We are through--I never thought you'd be such a cowardly git! For your information, Harry is my friend, and yes, I care about him. But I've done nothing to be ashamed of, with him, or with anyone else."

Footsteps sounded now, the only noise in a room that had gone completely quiet.

The footsteps stopped, very close to Mflpb, and the red-haired girl spoke again. But this time her voice was much quieter. "But I'm grateful to you, Dean, for being such a berk. Thank you for helping me see the real you before I wasted any more time with you. And you know what? I'm sorry I ever kissed you!"

Footsteps again, coming right up to Mflpb. Then . . .

"Hermione, scoot over, please."

The brown-haired girl moved closer to the red-haired boy, then the red-haired girl sat down right next to the black-haired boy.

"Harry, I'm sorry to have to ask you, but . . . could I please have a hug?"

And Mflpb felt their bodies move even closer together, and heard, very quietly, the black-haired boy say, "Gin, you can have anything you want."

oooooooooo

A/N: For those who care:

Mflpb is a sofa--we see him in "Lending a . . . Hand?", "He Needed Her", "Shivers", "Fidgety", "Maneuvering", and "Collision".

And, to explain what I'm doing--the strictures of the challenge were to have drabbles between 100 and 500 words. So, I'm doing drabbles of 100, 200, 300, 400, 500, 400, 300, 200, and 100 words. The first 5 will be from Mflpb's POV, the last five will be from Afltn's POV. And yes, they overlap by one (the 500-word drabble).


	79. Opening Something Locked

**Title**: Opening Something Locked (prompt: Alohomora)  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**A/N:** This made me giggle.

oooooooooo

Harry had never been more frustrated. Only one thing in his way now, and he couldn't figure out how to open it.

Perhaps a secret key? No. Oh! Maybe if he slid his fingers down that way he could feel the locking mechanism?

"Ouch!" Something stung his finger--not fair! Since when were there traps!

At the end of his rope, he finally pointed his wand and whispered, "Alohomora". Success!

Then--"Harry Potter! Did you just undo my bra with a spell?" his wife sounded incredulous.

"Yeah," he mumbled, "but didn't I always say our wedding night would be magical?"

oooooooooo

**A/N:** This doesn't fit in the timeline of my normal drabble series because, as you recall from "Oh, That Wicked Witch", Ginny wasn't wearing a bra on her wedding night.


	80. Culmination

**Title**: Culmination  
**Words**: 500  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Mflpb and Afltn find out something wonderful.  
**A/N:** Written for the LiveJournal hpgw_drabbles May 2010 challenge: write a Harry/Ginny drabble from the POV of a different HP character.

oooooooooo

Mflpb was very happy. Ever since the red-haired girl had yelled at the other boy, she would sit very close to the black-haired boy. Mflpb had hoped for this--the black-haired boy was always happier when she was close.

Tonight the two were sitting closer than ever, and whispering together more, too. Mflpb unashamedly listened in.

"Are you sure?" asked the black-haired boy, hopefully.

"Positive, Harry. I've always been yours."

Silence for a bit.

"Gin, I've never had a girlfriend before, so I'm probably pants at it. But, would you like to be mine?"

Even Mflpb could hear the longing in his voice. But what was this? The red-haired girl had gotten up. Why was she leaving? But then the black-haired boy's weight increased, and Mflpb felt him sink back even farther into the cushions. She must have sat on his lap.

The red-haired girl spoke, softly, "Yes, Harry, a thousand times yes."

There was silence after that for quite awhile, although from the movements that Mflpb felt, they were possibly communicating via sign language, or the tap-bump-scratch language the gargoyles used when they thought they were being particularly sly.

Eventually, the new couple started to whisper again, and Mflpb, after hearing the whispered endearments, decided to be more discrete, and focused his hearing on the chess game that the red-haired boy and the brown-haired girl were conducting on Entkt, the side table nearest him. He did, of course, rearrange his cushions to give more support to their activities, as it looked like they would be there for quite some time.

oooooooooo

Afltn was worried. The red-haired girl, her nightly companion for the last five years, was suspiciously late getting to bed. That was occasionally acceptable. But not only that, Afltn had acquired another girl. It was the brown-haired one who occasionally came down to chat, but tonight she had seemingly settled in for a long stay. Afltn was bothered by this, and she couldn't stop herself from making it a less-than-comfortable experience for the brown-haired girl.

Finally the red-haired girl came to bed. The brown-haired one pulled her inside the hangings, and the whispering started.

"I can't believe it, Ginny, right there in the Common Room!"

"I know! But it's not like I was going to stop him. He actually asked me to be his girlfriend--like I'd ever turn him down!"

"Well, tell me! Ron's still oblivious, so I have to live vicariously through you."

"Well, as you noticed, Harry and I--"

For Afltn, everything fell into place. The red-haired girl spent a rather surprising number of her nights either dreaming, or talking to herself, about someone named Harry. Could it be? Had her girl finally gotten together with the boy she'd wanted for the past five years? It certainly seemed so. She was so happy for her girl, that she couldn't help quivering in delight.

The conversation faltered a bit at the movement, but continued on, and Afltn made herself more comfortable, and enjoyed listening to the rest of it.

oooooooooo

A/N: For those who care:

Mflpb is a sofa--we see him in "Lending a . . . Hand?", "He Needed Her", "Shivers", "Fidgety", "Maneuvering", "Collision", and "Spectacle".  
Afltn is a four-poster bed--we see her in "He Needed Her", and "Shivers".

And, to explain what I'm doing--the strictures of the challenge were to have drabbles between 100 and 500 words. So, I'm doing drabbles of 100, 200, 300, 400, 500, 400, 300, 200, and 100 words. The first 5 will be from Mflpb's POV, the last five will be from Afltn's POV. And yes, they overlap by one (the 500-word drabble).


	81. Comparison

**Title**: Comparison  
**Words**: 400  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Afltn reflects on the antics of her red-headed girl.  
**A/N:** Written for the LiveJournal hpgw_drabbles May 2010 challenge: write a Harry/Ginny drabble from the POV of a different HP character.

oooooooooo

Afltn thought it was all very strange. Her human, the red-haired girl, had been acting very oddly lately. Don't misunderstand, Afltn was used to girls acting oddly. Many, many years of being a comfortable four-poster for generations of female Hogwarts students had given her a better-than-average understanding of the heartaches, heartbreaks, flights of fancy, twitter-patedness, and bouts of depression occasioned by the myriad gettings-together and breakings-apart that characterized young love among witches and wizards.

But this one, this girl, she was special. Afltn could remember the first year she had been paired with the red-headed girl. She had noticed that the girl had spent too much time out of the bed when she shouldn't have been. And there were the times when she'd left Afltn in a daze, walking like, like, like an automatic person, or someone under a curse. And it seemed like that always happened after the red-head had been writing for long periods of time in that little book that she always carried with her. Afltn had worried so very much-she had come very close to . . . well, she didn't know _what_ she would have done, but surely she could have signaled to _someone_ that the red-headed girl was behaving strangely!

Over the years she had grown very fond of the red-headed girl. And so she was mightily disturbed when the red-headed girl started coming in so very late every so often. And there were times when she walked almost as if in a daze. She had felt herself go slightly rigid when the thought struck her that maybe the same type of strange activities were taking place as they had so long ago (was it four years already?). But she listened, and she watched, and she _felt_, and she realized that this time was so much different. The girl hadn't closed herself off from her friends, and when she came to bed so late, she was full of giggles and soft sighs, not moans of complaint. And the dreams that she had weren't ones to make her wake up screaming in panic; rather she clung to them, and, upon awakening, sat for awhile muttering to herself about what she had dreamt, and wishing it were real.

So, after reflection, and enough time, Afltn decided that in no way was this _Harry_ person bad, and she thanked Merlin that her red-headed girl had found someone to love.

oooooooooo

A/N: For those who care:

Mflpb is a sofa-we see him in "Lending a . . . Hand?", "He Needed Her", "Shivers", "Fidgety", "Maneuvering", "Collision", and "Spectacle".  
Afltn is a four-poster bed-we see her in "He Needed Her", "Shivers", and "Culmination".

And, to explain what I'm doing-the strictures of the challenge were to have drabbles between 100 and 500 words. So, I'm doing drabbles of 100, 200, 300, 400, 500, 400, 300, 200, and 100 words. The first 5 will be from Mflpb's POV, the last five will be from Afltn's POV. And yes, they overlap by one (the 500-word drabble).


	82. Heartbreak

**Title**: Heartbreak  
**Words**: 300  
**Rating:** G  
**WARNING:** Sad, angsty drabble.  
**Summary:** Afltn worries, and wonders, and hopes for her red-haired girl.  
**A/N:** I tried to not write this year, I really did. But my muse held me at wandpoint.  
Written for the LiveJournal hpgw_drabbles May 2010 challenge: write a Harry/Ginny drabble from the POV of a different HP character.

oooooooooo

Afltn was very worried. This was the third night in a row that the red-haired girl had cried herself to sleep. And term had only started three days ago. What could have happened to have caused her girl, who had been so happy all through the end of last year, to become so sad?

As the nights passed, Afltn grew more and more concerned. Not a night went by that her girl didn't spend at least a little time sobbing. Sometimes she would whisper; pleas to Merlin to protect her Harry, and promises to this Harry that she'd be strong. Sometimes she would just weep quietly. Afltn decided that this Harry must have gone somewhere dangerous.

Slowly Afltn started to notice that her red-haired girl was coming to bed more and more often with groans of pain, or hissed exclamations of hurt. Who would dare harm this wonderful, bright, cheerful girl? Afltn made discreet inquiries, and heard very disturbing news. It seemed that the school had become less and less hospitable. Mflpb had sent word that the number of people in the Common Room in the evenings was diminishing, and there hadn't been any type of celebration all term.

More rumors came to Afltn's attention, making her aware of problems in the infirmary-true, it had always been a somber place, but the beds there now told of blood, and broken bones, and pain, almost every day.

Afltn didn't know how much longer her girl could go on-the tears were getting worse, and her sleep was more and more disturbed-but she didn't know what to do for her. Perhaps over Christmas holidays she'd be able to find some happiness.

After Christmas, the red-haired girl didn't return. Afltn hoped that was a good sign, but couldn't do anything besides sit, and wait.

oooooooooo

A/N: For those who care:

Mflpb is a sofa-we see him in "Lending a . . . Hand?", "He Needed Her", "Shivers", "Fidgety", "Maneuvering", "Collision", and "Spectacle".  
Afltn is a four-poster bed-we see her in "He Needed Her", "Shivers", "Culmination", and "Comparison".

And, to explain what I'm doing-the strictures of the challenge were to have drabbles between 100 and 500 words. So, I'm doing drabbles of 100, 200, 300, 400, 500, 400, 300, 200, and 100 words. The first 5 will be from Mflpb's POV, the last five will be from Afltn's POV. And yes, they overlap by one (the 500-word drabble).


	83. Reunion

**Title**: Reunion  
**Words**: 200  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Afltn worries, and wonders, and hopes for her red-haired girl.  
**A/N:** Written for the LiveJournal hpgw_drabbles May 2010 challenge: write a Harry/Ginny drabble from the POV of a different HP character.

oooooooooo

Afltn hadn't enjoyed the previous day. There was a lot of loud noises, and Hogwarts herself shook occasionally. Afltn couldn't figure it out-messages hadn't had time to propagate and no-one had visited her room in quite some time. But now, as night was coming on, all was quieter, and she found herself rather anxious, and didn't know what to do.

As Afltn lay there in the gloaming, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She perked up her . . . tassels . . . as they stopped outside her door, hoping against hope. The door slowly creaked open, and she heard a whispered, "Thank Merlin."

That voice-it was familiar to Afltn, after all, she'd loved hearing it for five and a half years, and missed it dreadfully since the previous December. A slight weight settled on Afltn's top, and the red-haired girl let out a groan. Then she lay back, and Afltn smiled to herself. This was how it was supposed to be.

She noticed that the red-haired girl was weeping. She had hoped that they were past that, but then she listened closer, and heard, chanted under her breath, the girl whispering, "He's alive, he's alive," and knew that they were tears of happiness.

oooooooooo

A/N: For those who care:

Mflpb is a sofa-we see him in "Lending a . . . Hand?", "He Needed Her", "Shivers", "Fidgety", "Maneuvering", "Collision", and "Spectacle".  
Afltn is a four-poster bed-we see her in "He Needed Her", "Shivers", "Culmination", "Comparison", and "Heartbreak".

And, to explain what I'm doing-the strictures of the challenge were to have drabbles between 100 and 500 words. So, I'm doing drabbles of 100, 200, 300, 400, 500, 400, 300, 200, and 100 words. The first 5 will be from Mflpb's POV, the last five will be from Afltn's POV. And yes, they overlap by one (the 500-word drabble).


	84. Togetherness

**Title**: Togetherness (prompt: Laughter)  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating:** pG  
**Summary:** Afltn witnesses something she'd never thought possible  
**A/N:** Written for the LiveJournal hpgw_drabbles May 2010 challenge: write a Harry/Ginny drabble from the POV of a different HP character. Also works for the hpgw_100 prompt this week (laughter). And yes, this is the last one of this particular series, although we'll see Afltn and Mflpb more in the future.

oooooooooo

"Shhh, Harry, someone will hear!"

"I'm not the one giggling, Gin!"

Afltn recognized one of the voices-it was her favorite red-haired girl, but a man's voice? In the girls' dorm?

"Who knew a girl could bring a boy up so easily?"

Another giggle, and the couple appeared in the bedroom.

"Well, no-one's around, lock and silence the door, then come here. I have a fantasy I've always wanted to live out," the girl giggled.

Afltn learned quite a lot that night, about love, and passion.

And Harry reaffirmed that laughter was absolutely no impediment to making love to his wife.

oooooooooo

A/N: For those who care:

Mflpb is a sofa-we see him in "Lending a . . . Hand?", "He Needed Her", "Shivers", "Fidgety", "Maneuvering", "Collision", and "Spectacle".  
Afltn is a four-poster bed-we see her in "He Needed Her", "Shivers", "Culmination", "Comparison", "Heartbreak", and "Reunion".

And, to explain what I'm doing-the strictures of the challenge were to have drabbles between 100 and 500 words. So, I'm doing drabbles of 100, 200, 300, 400, 500, 400, 300, 200, and 100 words. The first 5 will be from Mflpb's POV, the last five will be from Afltn's POV. And yes, they overlap by one (the 500-word drabble).


	85. SplitSecond Decision

Title: Split-Second Decision (prompt: Sacrifice)  
Words: 100  
A/N: Quite the AU here, no particular timeline.

oooooooooo

"And Ginny Potter only has to make two more goals to be Rookie of the Year!"

Harry listened proudly, while searching for the Snitch. He couldn't let the other Seeker find it first, no matter what.

Ginny had the Quaffle, streaked to the left, made another score.

A glint of gold! Both Seekers saw, and dived, drawing gasps from the crowd.

Two hands reached, jostling, for the tiny ball.

"And Potter has the Quaffle again!"

Thinking quickly, Harry grabbed the other's broom and braked.

Ginny scored, whistles blew, Harry was ejected.

But Ginny's smile was worth every minute of censure.


	86. Fatherly Guidance

Title: Fatherly Guidance (prompt: Fathers, Letters, and Potion)  
Words: 100

oooooooooo

Dear Arthur,  
Lacking my own father to write to, I thought maybe you could help me out. Do you know how to recognize the symptoms of a Love Potion. I'd ask Snape, but don't relish a week in detention.

Anyway, I've started feeling strange whenever Ginny someone's around. My stomach clenches, and my pulse speeds up. I don't think she's to blame, but could someone else have tried to dose me with something?

Thanks,  
Harry

.

Dear Son,  
I'll help you as much as I can-but I have to tell you, it's not a potion-you're falling in love.  
Good luck,  
Arthur

oooooooooo

A/N: The word "Ginny" should be crossed-out, but apparently fanfiction dot net doesn't like html markups.


	87. Yet Another Interruption From Ron

Title: Yet Another Interruption From Ron (prompt: Levicorpus, Love, Innocent)  
Words: 100  
A/N: When is Ron going to learn?

oooooooooo

Enraged, Ron slammed open the door, wand in hand. "Levicorpus!" he shouted, yanking Harry off of Ginny, leaving him hanging from the ceiling, upside-down.

"Ron!" yelled Ginny, "What are you doing?"

"No-one does that to my innocent little sister!"

"You idiot! I'm not your innocent little sister anymore! And I love what he was doing!"

"But, Ginny!"

"No, Ron. Now, get out, or I'll levicorpus you, OUTSIDE, where there's no ceiling to stop you!"

Harry, released from the hex, fell back onto the bed.

"Now, Mr. Potter, I expect you to continue where you left off. . ."

"My pleasure, Mrs. Potter."

oooooooooo

A/N: Fits between "Weather?" and "Exceedingly Grateful."


	88. You Got Cake Where?

Title: You Got Cake Where? (prompt: Food, Boy-Who-Lived)  
Words: 100  
A/N: Extra special thanks to sassyfrass, who tossed out ideas until one stuck.

oooooooooo

"Did you know there was a Wedding Cake spell?" Fred asked, wiping chocolate frosting from his eyes.

"No, but trust Ginny to come prepared," George answered ruefully, cleaning out an ear.

"Think she'll ever forgive us?"

"Probably, in a year or two."

Harry's voice broke in. "Actually, boys, I have it on good authority that it'll take less time if you grovel right now."

The twins sighed, then acquiesced.

"Ginny," they spoke together. "We're sorry for teasing you so hard about finally marrying the Boy-Who-Lived. Forgive us?"

The redheaded bride smiled. "Fine, but remember, there's also a Chocolate Fountain spell."

oooooooooo

A/N: Fits between "Oh, That Wicked Witch (prompt: Wicked) " and "Where Is He? (prompt: Dawn)"


	89. Why Ginny Argues

Title: Why Ginny Argues (prompt: Missing)  
Words: 100  
Rating: PG-13

oooooooooo

"Harry!" Ginny's yell echoed down the stairs of the Burrow.

Harry looked up from the chess game he was losing, a grin on his face.

Ron looked confused. "Uh-oh, your wife sounds mad."

"I know."

Ron was puzzled. "Why are you happy? I'd be running, if I were you."

"Nah, she's not really upset-she just wants to argue a bit."

"And that's . . . good?"

"Definitely!"

"But. . . she's angry. At you!"

"Ron, you're missing the point."

Ron cocked an eyebrow, inviting further explanation.

"Sometimes Ginny feels, um, embarrassed. . . to tell me she needs me. In times like this, arguing is just foreplay."

oooooooooo

A/N: Fits between "A Gift" and "Don't Ever Listen to Ron."


	90. Bad Day for SnitchCatching

Title: Bad Day for Snitch-Catching (prompt: Missing)  
Words: 100  
Rating: PG

oooooooooo

"Harry! That's the third Snitch you've missed!" Ron yelled across the pitch.

Harry hung his head. He didn't have an excuse. He just felt . . . distracted. . . today, for some reason.

He shook his head, and apologized to Ron. This time. . . this time he'd pay attention; he'd catch it in under 30 seconds from the time it was released.

The Snitch leapt up, and Harry was on it like. . . What was that? A bright red blur flew through Harry's peripheral vision. Ah, yes. Ginny was going for another score. Harry turned to watch. The Snitch flew merrily away, and Ron just groaned.

oooooooooo

A/N: Fits between "Heterodyning" and "Stupid Snow."


	91. The Best Gift

Title: The Best Gift (prompt:Gifts, Hero and Swimming)  
Words: 100  
Rating: PG-13

oooooooooo

Harry was happy to be home. It was his birthday, and he wanted to spend the rest of the day in bed, with Ginny.

"Gin! I'm home!" he called, walking into the parlor and immediately tripping.

"What the devil's all this for?" he yelled, practically swimming in the gigantic assortment of gaily-wrapped gifts.

Ginny appeared at the doorway in her robe. "Well, the whole world wanted to help their hero celebrate his birthday, didn't they?"

"I don't want all this-these people don't even know me!"

Ginny untied her robe and dropped it. "Well, here's one gift that's for Just Harry."

oooooooooo

A/N: Fits between "Turnabout is Fair Play" and "The Downside of Silencing Charms."


	92. Secrets on the Express

**Title**: Secrets on the Express

**Words**: 748

**Rating:** PG

**Author's Note:** This was written for the hpgw_drabbles community on LiveJournal. The prompt was: Write an HP/GW missing moment, between 500 and 750 words, from any of the seven books.

oooooooooo

Dumbledore's funeral had cast a depressing pall over the whole school, which reached out to encompass the trip back from Hogwarts on the Express. Up and down the train, there were the sounds of subdued voices, but no laughter and shouting as there normally was.

Harry sat alone in his compartment. He wasn't physically alone, but he felt cold, and distant, and shut off from everything good in the world. Breaking up with Ginny had been the worst thing he'd ever had to do. The crushed look on her face kept appearing in his mind's eye, reminding him of both the happiness that he had had with her, and the soul-sucking despair that replaced it.

Would it really be better for him to be without her? It was a question that he thought he'd resolved long ago. If she weren't his girlfriend, then there was no information that could be-he shuddered at the thought-tortured out of her.

But could he continue like this? It was as if he were losing the will to even try. The sad looks that Ron and Hermione were casting him were beginning to pile up on him, suffocating him until he couldn't hardly breathe any more.

Harry thrust himself to his feet, startling his friends. A quick mutter of _The loo_ and he was gone. As he walked, he continued his internal argument, until he ran into Ginny.

"Oh, um, hi, Gin," he mumbled, looking down.

Ginny placed two hands on Harry's cheeks. "Harry. Harry! Please look at me," she begged.

He slowly raised his head until he was looking into her beautiful, caring, and slightly teary eyes.

"Harry, I understand why you broke up with me. But I think there's something you don't understand."

Harry looked quizzically at her.

She smiled slightly. "Harry James Potter. I love you. I always will. No matter our 'official' relationship. You go kill Tom, and bring yourself back to me. I'll be waiting."

"Gin," he said, pain filling his voice. "I don't want you to. . . to. . . Merlin! I can't do this." And to his shame, he started crying.

Ginny thought quickly, and pulled him into the baggage cart, shutting the door behind them.

"Harry?" she asked, calmly.

"I'm sorry, Gin. I can't go through with this-I love you too much, and I don't think I can let you go."

Ginny smiled. "Well, then. I guess we need to figure out a plan, don't we?"

Harry looked deep into her eyes, seeing the sadness recede as she talked. He cleared his throat. "Maybe-maybe we could just pretend to break up?"

"No, I think the breakup has to stand-if they ask me under Veritaserum, I can tell the truth. But maybe. . . maybe if you weren't _just_ my boyfriend. . ." She trailed off, hoping that this was enough of a hint.

Harry stared at her, in shock. _Was she really suggesting. . .?_ He looked a question at her, and she nodded.

Getting down on one knee, he looked into the eyes of the girl he loved, and said, "Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?"

Ginny's grin widened even more, and she knelt down next to him. "Yes, Harry James Potter, I will."

"I'm sorry I can't give you a ring-" was all Harry got out before Ginny was in his arms, kissing him passionately, and holding him as tight as she could.

"That's okay, Harry; we'll know we're engaged, and that's all that matters."

oooooooooo

Some time later, they pulled apart, slowly, reluctantly. "I guess I'd better get back to Ron and Hermione. . ."

"Yeah, and I'd better get back to Luna. But don't you forget, Harry, that I'm always yours, and I'll always be waiting for you."

"And you're the only one for me, Gin. No-one else could take my heart as completely as you."

Ginny kissed him lightly, then cracked open the door. "No-one's there, come out quickly."

The newly-engaged couple slipped out, and separated, going to their separate compartments.

oooooooooo

"You seem to have gotten rid of the whispersnits, Gin."

"Yeah, Luna, I think I did."

"Good. They're not healthy to have around."

oooooooooo

"Hey, Harry. What took you so long?" Ron asked as Harry sat down.

"Just had some last-minute business to attend to-preparations for _things_, you know?"

Ron nodded, and Hermione muttered an agreement. But the mood in the train seemed to be a little bit less oppressive, and more than one student was heard to say that they all of a sudden had more hope for the war.

oooooooooo

**A/N:** I know that the canon police will be somewhat upset with this. But I think you could make a strong argument that this really happened, and that Harry and Ginny were just very good at acting.


	93. Learning to Play

Title: Learning to Play (prompt: Imagination)  
Words: 100  
Rating: PG-13

oooooooooo

Imagination wasn't valued at the Dursleys. Harry learned very early to never voice his ideas where anyone could hear them.

This habit had become so ingrained that when he was finally out on his own, he had a really hard time sharing any type of creative ideas, even with Ginny.

After marriage, though, it became something of a goal for Ginny-to get Harry to stimulate his imaginative side.

She succeeded.

A little too well.

.

"You want me to wear lederhosen and a French maid's dress? While yodeling? Really?"

"No, not really. I'd much rather play _The Pirate and the Mermaid_."

oooooooooo

A/N: Thanks to sassyfrass for the final two lines not being too "creepy". This fits between "A Gift" and "Why Ginny Argues".


	94. Unflattering Comparisons

Title: Unflattering Comparisons (prompt: Style)  
Words: 100  
Rating: PG

oooooooooo

"Ginny?" Harry said, subdued.

"Yeah, Harry?" Ginny answered, worried.

Harry sighed. "Why are you going out with me?"

Ginny opened her mouth, but Harry continued. "Take Michael Corner, he's so. . . so. . . well, just look at him! He dresses nice, and he's so confident."

Ginny tried again, but Harry wasn't done.

"And Dean! He's so talented and artistic! Why would you want me?"

"Oh, Harry. You really don't see it, do you? You have so much to offer-leave those gits to girls like Parvati, or Lavender; I prefer substance over style. And your substance is all that I could ever want."

oooooooooo

A/N: Quite the fluffy, inconsequential thing, this. But the prompt gave me fits. This goes between "The Anticipated Joys of Imperfection" and "Reasons for Distraction".


	95. Always On Stage

Title: Always On Stage (prompt: Eyes, Fall)  
Words: 100  
Rating: PG

oooooooooo

The eyes always followed him.

Grey eyes, sneering.

Black eyes, belittling.

Blue eyes, hazel eyes, green, lavender, orange, whatever-colored eyes, always judging, condemning, envying, desiring.

Harry had gotten used to it. Well, not really. But he'd perfected the art of appearing to not notice.

Until he looked into the brown eyes that had never judged, never criticized, never pitied. Eyes that showed only love, and concern, and compassion, and, surprisingly, passion.

He looked deeper, and the thousand bruises from the other eyes healed. And he fell, deeper, and deeper still, until he landed in her heart, and she in his.

oooooooooo

A/N: I had originally planned this for the "Eyes" prompt, but I didn't get it written in time. Luckily, the next prompt, "Fall", fit perfectly. This doesn't really fit in my drabble universe as well-it's much more a canon drabble.


	96. Something Ends, Something Begins

Title: Something Ends, Something Begins  
Words: 421  
A/N: Written for the September 2010 challenge on hpgw_drabbles. The challenge was to write a Harry/Ginny drabble that features at least one of Harry and Ginny's children with the following prompt to inspire you... Platform 9 and 3/4. Length had to be between 100-499 words.

oooooooooo

Platform 9 3/4 was bustling with people, as normal. Harry stopped for a moment, just inside the barrier, to catch his breath. Even after all these years, he couldn't quite believe that it was all real.

His pause was a little bit too long, though, as Ginny came through and found herself face-to-back with her husband.

"Harry!" she scolded, slightly indignantly. "You can't just stand here. . ." but her voice trailed off as she caught a glimpse of his face. "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

Never facile with words, Harry gave a little shrug. "I don't know-it just. . . it just doesn't seem possible."

Ginny wrapped an arm around her husband (which never ceased to amaze her-married to her childhood crush!) and ushered him away from the barrier.

"What doesn't seem possible," she asked, in low tones.

Harry's words tumbled out. "I always loved coming here-it meant freedom from the Dursleys, and the start of another year, and the Express was always a kind of a symbol, you know?" He shook his head. "But now-it's the last time we'll come. Lily's the last of our kids to finish, and we won't have any more trips here. It's just kind of sad."

The scarlet and black engine came into sight and pulled in, steam escaping from the wheel cylinders and billowing up around the rest of the train. A trickle of students came out, and then turned into a flood, as happy children said their goodbyes to their friends and hellos to their parents.

A tall, beautiful red-head with an HG badge pinned to her chest finally disembarked and, seeing her parents, rushed over and threw her arms around them.

Hugs and kisses were exchanged, then a voice spoke up behind them. "Don't you have a hug for your favorite brother?"

James and his wife, Julianne, had come to welcome Lily back after her last year, and Lily squealed in delight.

After the siblings were finished, James looked at his father. "Dad, I heard you talking to Mum about not being able to come here anymore. But I had a thought. . ."

Harry looked at his son, curiously, until Julianne blurted out, "You can come see your grandchildren off, can't you?"

Ginny's head snapped around to look at her daughter-in-law. "Really?"

Julianne nodded, and all three girls jumped and squealed together.

Harry just looked bemused, until James put an arm around his shoulder. "And you can start doing that in about eleven years."

Harry sniffed, wiped his eyes, and smiled. Life really was perfect now.

oooooooooo

A/N: This probably has no relation to anything else I've written, so don't even try to figure it out. Imagine that last part said in the really creepy whispery voice of the albino in The Princess Bride.


	97. Distilled Love

Title: Distilled Love (prompt:Comfort)  
Words: 100

oooooooooo

The Dursleys had taught Harry well what misery was, and this was it.

The tent was too small. The bickering was too fierce. The rain was too cold. And the spectre of capture was too oppressive.

What's this? In one of his socks was a lump. He fished out a small bottle. He didn't recognize it, and almost threw it away. Opening it instead, he smelled a light, flowery fragrance that evoked honeysuckle, appleblossoms, and the ineffable idea of home.

Far away, Ginny hoped that Harry had found some comfort in the secret gift that she had hidden for him.

oooooooooo

A/N: Not any relation to my story in drabbles-much more canon-ish.


	98. Mending Breaks

Title: Mending Breaks (prompt:Healer)  
Words: 100

oooooooooo

Poppy Pomfrey ruled her demesne with a strict hand. And, naturally, there were predictable patterns. One such was that Harry Potter would be hurt at least three times each year.

Currently it was a chipped wrist-bone.

At midnight she went to check on Potter, and was startled to see Ginny Weasley. She was huddled by Potter's bed, whispering softly and lovingly to him.

Poppy observed for a moment, then withdrew.

Yes, Poppy could heal any physical ailment. But the heartsickness Harry had always had could better be healed by the one he was with. She smiled, and prepared for bed.

oooooooooo

A/N: Rather AU, obviously, but fits my drabble storyline between "Shivers" and "True Friends". Also, I'm currently dealing with a chipped wrist-bone, too. Thankfully I have my Ginny with me, although she goes under a different name :).


	99. Tricks and Treats

**Title**: Tricks and Treats (prompt: Pumpkin, Goblins, Trick)  
**Words**: 100  
**A/N**: Sorry this is a catch-up drabble. Busy month with family in town, and three other communities have prompts that I'm thinking about. Oh, and trying to squeeze in another chapter for both Birds and Coming Home before November because it's NaNoWriMo. Aaugh! But at least my chipped wrist-bone isn't being too much of a bother.

oooooooooo

Harry smiled and closed the door. "Gin, I think those were actual goblins!"

Putting down the plastic pumpkin full of treats, he called again.

"Gin? Did you hear me?"

Nothing.

He searched the ground floor, but she seemed to have disappeared.

Climbing the stairs, he started to get a little worried at her silence.

Their bedroom, unusually, had its door closed. He knocked, then opened it, and stopped, stunned.

Ginny was lounging across their bed, dressed for Halloween. In a very short, tight, and see-through witch's costume.

"Trick or treat, Harry," she purred seductively.

.

.

No-one else got candy that evening.

oooooooooo

**A/N**: Fits between "The Best Place of All", and "Was it Really a Muggle Movie?"


	100. Preferences

Title: Preferences (prompt: Giant Squid)  
Words: 100  
A/N: Um, surprise? I really don't have anything to say here, sorry.

oooooooooo

On their walk around the lake, the new couple found a secluded spot. They sat together and cuddled. But when Harry leaned in to kiss her, she backed away.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I **do **want you to kiss me, but any time Dean or Michael would drag me out here, we'd get splashed by the Squid."

Harry kissed her quickly, then looked at the Squid, who was watching. It waved a tentacle, then swam gently the other way.

Ginny stared in amazement.

Harry chuckled. "Maybe she knew we'd make a better couple."

Ginny smiled in agreement, and leaned back in.

oooooooooo

A/N: Doesn't quite fit in my series of drabbles, as it's much more canonical. But sweet, nonetheless.


	101. Games People Play

**Title**: Games People Play (prompt: Giant Squid)  
**Words****:** 100  
**A/N****:** I bet you weren't expecting another one from me so soon, were you?

oooooooooo

"Harry," Ginny called across the room. Her boyfriend looked up hopefully. She smiled. "I'm done, do you want to play some GS?"

Hermione had never seen Harry put his homework away so quickly. Before she knew it, the pair had vanished out the Portrait Hole.

Ron looked interested. "Hey, Hermione. Do you think they'd let me play too?"

Hermione blanched, and shook her head. "I don't think you want to do that."

"Why?" Ron asked. "What's GS?"

Hermione looked down, and answered, "It stands for Giant Squid."

Ron looked puzzled, then turned red, and sat down again. "So, Potions, yeah?"

oooooooooo

**A/N:** Fits between "His Revelation" and "Why Do You Need Potions Anyway?" And, despite the similarity between this and "Quick Hands 2", by one of our fellow authors, it was really conceived of separately. Although, if you want an idea as to what Giant Squid involves, it's more what "Quick Hands 2" shows with the arms and such, rather than just sucking each other's faces off.


	102. Politeness in Snogging

**Title****:** Politeness in Snogging (prompt: Giant Squid)  
**Words****:** 100  
**A/N**: I bet you weren't expecting (yet) another one from me so soon, were you?

oooooooooo

The peaceful spot by the lake was Harry's and Ginny's favorite place.

The Giant Squid seemed to like it too. At first, she made them nervous, but now they enjoyed her presence.

But today they were confused. Granted, they had been kissing rather passionately, making their thoughts a little muzzy. But it looked like there were more tentacles than usual in the water.

They pondered, then Ginny exclaimed, "A boyfriend?"

Harry responded, "How do squids snog?"

They both shivered at the thought, but then shrugged and returned to their other activities. She gave them consideration, they could hardly do otherwise.

oooooooooo

**A/N**: Fits between "Games People Play" and "Why Do You Need Potions Anyway?"


	103. TooSmall Uniforms

**Title**: Too-Small Uniforms (prompt: Anniversary)  
**Words**: 200  
**A/N**: Written for the hpgw_drabbles November 2010 challenge: In honour of our one year anniversary your challenge is to write a 200 word drabble that incorporates the prompt: **Anniversary**.

oooooooooo

"Harry, what's with your Hogwarts uniform?" Ginny asked.

Harry fidgeted sheepishly. "Um, well, it's almost September." He looked up at his wife hopefully.

She stared at him. "And . . .?"

He blushed. "Well, you know, the first day of September?"

She nodded exaggeratedly. "Oh, yes, I see! Hogwarts Express, right?"

Harry didn't catch the derision in her voice. "Exactly!"

Ginny stared some more. Finally, she sighed. "Harry, we already graduated. We don't have kids. Why do we need to go-?" She stopped. "Oh no. Mr. Potter, you are _not_ acting out some school-girl fantasy!"

Harry blushed brighter. "No!" he almost shouted. "That isn't. . ." His voice trailed off. He took a deep breath. "It's just that September 1st, when I was eleven, was the first time I ever saw you. And every good thing in my life is due to my meeting you. And I just wanted to, you know, kind of celebrate that."

Ginny smiled, held Harry close, and kissed him. "Okay, sweetheart. Let's go see all the families at King's Cross."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah. And if you're good, when we get back I'll see if I can fit into my old uniform."

They didn't spend very long at the platform.

oooooooooo

**A/N**: Fits between "The Best Place of All" and "Tricks and Treats". And did anyone catch that Ginny called it a school-**girl **fantasy?


	104. Choice of Apparel

**Title**: Choice of Apparel (prompt: Forget)  
**Words**: 100  
**A/N**: The original, 275-word count version of this was much more fun. It had toothpaste, and double entendres and all sorts of stuff. tear

oooooooooo

"Where's my Quidditch knickers!"

"Huh?"

"My Quidditch knickers! With Quaffles-"

"And the Snitch?" he asked, gleefully.

Ginny blushed. "Yes, and the Snitch! Where are they?"

"Forget them often?" he teased.

"It's your fault anyway," she grumped.

"You shouldn't tell me you're wearing them."

"I'm already late, and they're my lucky knickers!"

"I'll say!" Harry smirked.

"Not like that. Well, yeah, like that. You're not helping!"

Harry reached into her bag. "Remember? We _celebrated _in the locker room, and left them here."

"I can't wear dirty knickers-Ah I'll take your Quidditch boxers!" she cried, grabbed them, and ran for the Floo.

oooooooooo

**A/N**: Fits between "Don't Ever Listen to Ron" and "Explosions."


	105. Choice of Apparel, Director's Cut

**Title****:** Choice of Apparel, Director's Cut (prompt: Forget)  
**Words****:** 293  
**A/N****:** This is the original version of the 100-word drabble. I like this version better.

oooooooooo

"Harry!" Ginny called, exasperated. "Where did you put my Quidditch knickers?"

Harry's surprised head popped out from the bathroom, where he had, evidently, been brushing his teeth.

"Wh-?" was all he could get out before spilling a mouthful of toothpaste suds onto his shirt.

"My Quidditch knickers! You know, the ones with little Quaffles and, and broomsticks-" she blushed, proving that she wasn't oblivious to the double entendre there.

Harry's face brightened. "Mif uh nitch dere?"

Ginny blushed even more. "Yes, the ones with the Snitch right there! Now, do you know where they are?"

Harry held up a finger, in the ageless sign of 'One minute, please' and went to the sink to spit. After taking a quick drink, he went back to the bedroom.

"Ginny, did you forget your knickers again?" he teased.

"Well, it's all your fault anyway," she grumped, still frantically searching for the mislaid garment.

"I don't see how it could be my fault," he argued. "You should know better than to tell me you're wearing them."

"But I have to leave for our game, like right now, and they're my lucky knickers!"

"I'll say!" Harry smirked.

"Not like that," she responded. "Well, yeah, like that. But that doesn't change the fact that I can't find them!"

Harry pulled them out of her team bag. "Don't you remember? Last time you won we celebrated in the locker room, and they ended up in there."

Ginny's eyes got rather big. "I can't wear dirty knickers-ewww!"

Harry smirked again. "So, what knickers are going to be your lucky ones today, eh, Mrs. Potter?"

Ginny smirked back. "I think I'll just take your Quidditch boxers!" and she grabbed them from his top drawer, grabbed her bag, and ran for the Floo.


	106. Choice of Name

**Title**: Choice of Name (prompt: Fawkes)  
**Words**: 100  
**A/N**: Once again, I had to drastically cut down the original.

oooooooooo

"Harry James Potter, Snape was a mean-spirited, small-minded, petty man!"

"But-"

"I don't care! You are not naming our child Severus Wulfric Potter! That's like naming a child Please-Beat-the-Snot-Out-of-Me Potter!"

"Maybe Severus as a middle name?"

Ginny still didn't _like_ it, but. . . "You really want this, don't you?"

Harry nodded.

"Okay, Severus as a middle name. But I get to name our next child. Deal?"

"I guess—what are you thinking of?"

"Well, the Chamber was very significant . . ."

Harry smiled, touched by her wanting to name a child after him.

"So, I was thinking Gryffindor Fawkes Potter."

oooooooooo

A/N: This fits between "Of Course It Is!" and "Consequences". And, if you want to, you could read the Director's Cut, which is more than twice as long, and which I, once again, like better.


	107. Choice of Name, Director's Cut

**Title**: Choice of Name, Director's Cut (prompt: Fawkes)  
**Words**: 293  
**A/N****:** This is the original version of the 100-word drabble. I like this version better.

oooooooooo

"Harry James Potter, you are _not_ naming our child after Severus Snape!" Ginny was not very pleased at the suggestion her husband had made.

"But, Ginny. He was such a strong, brave man. No-one else is going to do anything for him-"

"Yeah, because he was a mean-spirited, small-minded, petty man who took out his grudges on an eleven-year-old boy!" Ginny fired back at him.

"But-" Harry tried to interject, but Ginny wasn't finished.

"I don't care what you say, Harry! You are not naming our child Severus Slytherin Potter! That's like naming a child Please Beat the Snot Out of Me Potter!"

Harry chuckled, then became more serious. "Well, could we give him Severus as a middle name?"

Ginny thought for a bit. Truly, that wouldn't be a horrible travesty. She still didn't _like_ it, but it might be a point of compromise.

"You really want this, don't you?"

Harry nodded.

"Okay, fine. You can give him Severus as a middle name. But in return, I get to name our next child. Deal?"

Harry nodded hesitantly. "I guess—what are you thinking of naming him, or her?"

"Well, I really wanted to name our child after an individual that means everything to me. And, you know, the Chamber of Secrets was a turning point in my life. . ."

Harry smiled, touched by her wanting to name a child after Harry himself.

"So," she continued, "I really like the name Gryffindor Fawkes Potter."


	108. Edible?

Title: Edible? (prompt: Treacle Tart, Heart)  
Words: 100  
A/N: I really have nothing to say here.

oooooooooo

"Daddy! I made you a tweacle tawt!" Lily said as Harry came downstairs.

"You did?" he asked, picking her up. "Thank you!" He kissed her and held her close.

"We all helped," Ginny said, as she led their two boys out of the kitchen, carrying a misshapen lump of what could have been treacle tart.

"Wow!" was all Harry could say. "Um, aren't they usually round?"

Albus looked indignant. "It's a heart, Dad! Honestly!"

"Ah, yes, I see it now. Can we eat my heart?"

Lily giggled. "We can't eat people, Daddy!"

Ginny, remembering last night, blushed as Harry grinned.

oooooooooo

A/N: This fits between "Consequences and "Infallible Source of Truth".


	109. Finding Peace

Title: Finding Peace (prompt:Star)  
Words: 100  
A/N: Just a little bit of fluff.

oooooooooo

Sometimes the Burrow could be too . . . chaotic for someone raised in a cupboard.

Tonight, for example. Harry was lying out in the paddock gazing up at the stars when he felt the approach of someone else, too light-footed to be anyone else but. . .

"Hey, Gin," he greeted her.

"Hi, Harry. Too noisy for you?"

"Just a little. You?"

"Oh, I thought you might like some company."

"I didn't think I did, but now I do, so thanks."

"Any time, Harry."

The stars wheeled overhead, the night sounds caressed, and slowly, gently, a hand took another hand, and there was peace.

oooooooooo

A/N: Fits nowhere in my timeline. I envision this being one of the ways that Harry and Ginny could have gotten together. And for you canon purists, you can put it in the summer after the Final Battle, although I see it during the summer before Harry's sixth year.


	110. The Perfect Pair

**Title**: The Perfect Pair (prompt:Stockings)  
**Words**: 300  
**A/N**: Written for the hpgw_drabbles December 2010 challenge: Given a list of Christmas-themed words, pick one and you must use it to write a 100-300 word drabble of any rating or time period. As always, Harry and Ginny must be the main characters.

oooooooooo

Harry was terrified. He'd been trying to go in for the past half-hour, but every time he approached the door, his resolve failed.

He spied a young woman coming towards the store. _I'll just follow her inside-no-one will notice me._

As the woman passed Harry, he stepped out and followed.

Inside the store, he stopped, mouth dry and pulse racing. _What am I doing?_ He moaned to himself. _And what size?_

Thinking quickly, he casually slunk to where his unknowing accomplice had stopped. _She's about Ginny's size-what size is she buying?_

The young lady wasn't as oblivious as Harry had hoped.

"Are you stalking me?" she demanded.

"What? No! I just-"

"Is there a problem?" The clerk, who had been stocking the bras, came to investigate.

"No!" Harry exclaimed, as the other girl said, "Yes!"

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the clerk stated.

Harry broke. "I'm sorry. It's just, I wanted to get my fiancee a nice pair of black stockings-I was going to put them in the toe of her Christmas stocking, you know? But I don't know her size, and you're about the same height, so I was hoping. . ."

The two women laughed. "Fine, I'll help you shop," said the clerk. "I can guess sizes pretty accurately."

Soon, Harry found some black stockings that were perfect. They had a bird motif that looked like a phoenix, and he knew she'd love them.

Stockings purchased, he turned to leave, but something caught his eye. He stopped, and stared._ But, how do they work with all the important parts missing?_

"Is there a problem, sir?"

Harry flinched. "NO!" he shouted. "No! I was just. . ."

The clerk smiled. "After you're married, come back-there's much more fun things than stockings."

Harry fled, but vowed to return someday.

oooooooooo

**A/N:** Doesn't really fit in my timeline, due to the December time-frame. And eagle-eyed people should be able to catch four different uses of the prompt. And there is a longer version in the next chapter.


	111. The Perfect Pair, Director's Cut

**Title**: The Perfect Pair, Director's Cut (prompt:Stockings)  
**Words**: 451  
**A/N:** Written for the hpgw_drabbles December 2010 challenge: Given a list of Christmas-themed words, pick one and you must use it to write a 100-300 word drabble of any rating or time period. As always, Harry and Ginny must be the main characters.

oooooooooo

Harry was mortally embarrassed. That was as apt a description as any. He had been trying to get up the courage to go into the store for the past half-hour, but every time he got near the door, his resolve failed him and he turned back.

He looked around, then spied a young woman, probably around 20, who seemed to be walking towards the store. _I can do this_, he told himself. _I'll just follow her inside-no-one will notice me._

As the woman crossed in front of Harry, he quietly stepped out and followed her closely.

Once inside the store, he stopped, mouth dry and pulse racing. _What have I gotten myself into?_ He moaned to himself. _And how do I know what size to get?_

Thinking quickly, he casually walked over to the area where his unknowing accomplice had stopped. _She's about Ginny's size-I'll just notice what size she's buying. . ._

Unfortunately, the young lady wasn't as oblivious as Harry could have hoped.

"What are you doing? Are you stalking me?" she demanded.

"What? No! I just-"

"Excuse me, is there a problem?" The clerk, who had been stocking the push-up bras, had overheard, and came to investigate.

"No!" Harry exclaimed, but at the same time, the other girl said, "Yes!"

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the clerk stated.

Harry broke. "I'm sorry. It's just, I wanted to get my fiancee a nice pair of black stockings-I was going to put them in the toe of her Christmas stocking, you know?" He smiled, but the two women weren't being charmed. He hurried on. "But I don't know her size, and you look to be about the same height as her, so I was hoping. . ." He trailed off, beyond embarrassed.

The two women looked at each other, and laughed. "Fine, I'll help you shop," said the clerk. "I can usually guess sizes pretty accurately, so we should be okay."

In short order, Harry found an absolutely beautiful pair of black stockings that he couldn't wait to give to Ginny. They had a design worked into them that looked like a phoenix, although it was probably just coincidence, but he knew she'd love them.

Purchase paid for, he turned to walk out, when he happened to glance to the other side of the store. And stopped, and stared._ But, how can they be very useful with all those parts cut out?_

"Is there some sort of problem, sir?"

Harry looked at the clerk in panic. "NO!" he shouted. "No problem! I was just. . ."

The clerk smiled. "After you've married her, come back-we have things that are much more fun than stockings."

Harry fled, but vowed to return someday.

oooooooooo

**A/N:** Doesn't really fit in my timeline, due to the December time-frame. And eagle-eyed people should be able to catch four different uses of the prompt. I liked this better than the shorter version.


	112. God Rest Ye Merry

**Title**: God Rest Ye Merry (prompt:Carols)  
**Words**: 100  
**A/N**: Just a little bit of Christmas cheer.

oooooooooo

"You want to take the kids caroling?"

"Well, I never got to go, but I heard them every year, and it sounded fun."

"Harry, have you _met _our children?"

"C'mon, Gin, please?"

Eventually Ginny acquiesced, and that evening found the Potters bundled up against the cold, traversing the streets of Godric's Hollow.

In the end, even Ginny had to admit it had been enjoyable-and the children had only gotten into three snowball fights! The evening was considered a success, especially after Harry _properly _thanked Ginny.

Of course, there _were _some neighbors left wondering what _hippogriffs _had to do with Christmas.

oooooooooo

**A/N**: This fits between "Edible?" and "Infallible Source of Truth."


	113. Some Things Shouldn't Sparkle

**Title**: Some Things Shouldn't Sparkle (prompt:Fairy Lights)  
**Words**: 100  
**A/N**: I don't really know where this came from.

oooooooooo

The first time Harry saw fairy lights they were the prettiest thing he'd ever seen.

The next time he saw them, they were glinting in Ginny Weasley's hair, and _she _was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen.

Sadly, the sight had become almost commonplace. He sometimes looked back, wistfully, to the childlike delight of his youth.

Like now.

"Harry, if you don't come deal with your son right now, then he'll be an only child."

Harry went. Posthaste.

The most recent time Harry had seen fairy lights was when his two-year-old son was trying to shove them up his nose.

oooooooooo

**A/N:** This fits between "Of Course It Is!" and "Choice of Name."


	114. Into Each Life

**Title**: Into Each Life. . . (prompt: Chestnuts, New)  
**Words**: 100  
**A/N**: These prompts were a little harder for me to work with-if I could wrestle my muse back, it would help.

oooooooooo

Thoroughly lost in a rather delightful snog, Harry felt a sharp rap on his head. He jerked back from Ginny's (delicious, soft, warm) mouth, leaving her rather nonplussed, and yelled, "Ron! Leave us alone!"

Ginny's brother had been accepting of their relationship, but he still interfered in romantic moments.

Ginny looked around, bemused. "Harry? There's no one-Ouch!" She too felt a rather painful jab.

The couple finally looked up at their favorite chestnut tree. Seeing more chestnuts starting to fall, they scrambled to safety.

"Well," Harry said, kissing Ginny's bruise better. "We'll just have to find a new snogging spot. . ."

oooooooooo

**A/N**: This doesn't really fit any universe (neither mine, nor JKR's), for a couple of reasons. First, I'm not sure when chestnuts fall (or even _if_). And second, if they fall in the autumn, then there's a timeline issue, since they weren't together in the Fall. Maybe after my story "Like a Queen" . . .  
And, bonus points if you can figure out why I gave it this specific title. . .


	115. What Rain?

**Title**: What Rain? (prompt: Sunlit Days, Secret)  
**Words**: 100  
**A/N**: Yes, I'm back from my self-imposed exile. The seasonsfest assignment I had was giving me fits, and I promised myself I wouldn't write anything else until it was done. So, now I have to catch up.

oooooooooo

It was a rainy day. People were scurrying between shops, huddling in doorways, and casting charms, trying vainly to stay dry.

All except for a man with messy black hair and brilliant green eyes. He walked swiftly, but with the air of needing to be somewhere rather than wanting to be out of the rain.

He was sporting a smile that spoke of sunlit days, and picnics, and love, and perhaps a secret that was too good to not share.

Arriving at his destination, he burst through the doors of the Quidditch store, and found his goal. "Ron! Ginny's pregnant!"

oooooooooo

**A/N**: This fits between "Stupid Newspaper Questions" and "Subtle Changes."


	116. Hide and

**Title**: Hide and . . . (prompt: Fun, Secret)  
**Words**: 100  
**A/N**: I have nothing to say. Bummer.

oooooooooo

"Ginny, where're we going?"

"Shh, it's a secret," she responded, pulling him away from the Burrow.

Quietly passing a large oak tree they turned right. What appeared to be an impenetrable mass of branches gave way easily leading to an enclosed dell.

"Here we are," she announced, pulling her wand and casting Notice-Me-Not charms. "Nobody'll disturb us, and I want to have some fun."

Harry stood, goggle-eyed, as she slipped off her clothes.

"Aren't you joining me?" she asked impishly.

Harry hurried to comply.

Later, resting quietly, Harry whispered, "What about our kids?"

"I'm sure they're having fun without us."

oooooooooo

**A/N**: This fits between "God Rest Ye Merry" and "Infallible Source of Truth."


	117. Red is For Romance

**Title**: Red is For Romance (prompt: Romance, Secret)  
**Words**: 100  
**A/N:** At the end, to preserve some sort of suspense.

oooooooooo

"What are you doing?" Ron interrupted.

Harry looked up, startled. "Nothing!"

Ignoring the obvious lie, Ron continued, "You have a pile of Bertie Bott's-"

"Be quiet, will you? It's a secret!" Harry hissed. "Fine, I'll tell you."

Ron sat down, grinning.

"It's Valentine's Day tomorrow, right?"

"So you're separating out red Every Flavour beans?"

"Well, red is for Valentine's-"

"And none of the reds taste bad," Ron interjected.

Harry nodded, "-so I'm making a heart."

Ron mimed gagging. "You are well and truly whipped, Harry."

Harry smirked. "Yeah, but Ginny makes it all worthwhile."

The gagging was real this time.

oooooooooo

**A/N:** One of my loyal readers asked me to please fit in something about Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. And I read some story somewhere that promulgated the idea that there were no bad-tasting red Every Flavor Beans (if I stole the idea from you, let me know and I'll give credit). So, they all fit together.

Also, this fits between "Melting" and "What's With the Flowers?"


	118. More Than Gold

**Title**: More Than Gold (prompt: Up, Leprechaun)  
**Words**: 100  
**A/N**: This jumped into my brain, fully-formed. I wish that would happen more often.

oooooooooo

"Harry, why are there leprechauns climbing the trellis?"

"Still?" He rushed to the window yelling, "Get away from here, you Pictsies!"

The little mountaineering men shook their fists. Some (presumed) insults spewed forth, sounding incoherently like budgies arguing.

Harry Banished them, then closed the sash.

"I was at the Gold'n'Glass with Ron-he got a raise-and I said that my treasure was worth more than gold. And, well-"

"The leprechauns overheard you?" Ginny asked, incredulous.

"Yeah," Harry mumbled.

"And just what treasure were you referring to?"

Harry swept her into his arms. "Every part of you, love. You're everything to me."

oooooooooo

**A/N**: Fits between "What's With the Flowers?" and "Polka-Dotted".


	119. Celtic Love

**Title**: Celtic Love (prompt: Singing Valentine, Leprechaun)  
**Words**: 100  
**A/N**: I thought this would be harder than it was (thank you, muse!)

oooooooooo

"Harry!" yelled Ginny, Apparating into their kitchen.

"Gin! Gwenog let you go- "

"Don't you _Gin _me! Why did you do it?"

"Well, it's just-"

"Do you know how embarrassing that was? In front of the team owner, even!"

Harry flinched-he hadn't expected Carly McAddlefrood to be there.

"If you ever hire a leprechaun to bring me a singing valentine in public again, I'll-"

Harry interrupted her by grabbing her and kissing her. After the 3-minute mark, he figured he'd be safe.

.

But the next morning, when he woke up, he found all his work robes charmed with little dancing shamrocks.

oooooooooo

**A/N:** Fits between "Choice of Apparel" and "Explosions".


	120. Warm Revenge

**Title**: Warm Revenge (prompt: Warmth, Leprechaun)  
**Words**: 100  
**A/N**: One of my reviewers asked to see Ginny's Valentine's gift to Harry. Which gave rise to this.

oooooooooo

Harry's singing leprechaun gift had been classic. And robes with dancing shamrocks were mild, and acceptable, revenge from Ginny.

But . . .

Sitting at his desk, his nether regions grew hot.

Door locked, he checked for anything sinister. Nothing.

But after three more episodes he finally took action.

.

When Ginny appeared smirking knowingly, he suddenly understood.

"Feeling a little warm today, Potter?" she asked.

"No, why?"

Ginny frowned. "Your boxers are supposed to heat up any time I'm thinking about you. Didn't it work?"

Harry grinned. "Have you ever heard of _going commando_?"

They both took the rest of the day off.

oooooooooo

**A/N**: With this drabble, I've caught up, and will now return you to your regularly-scheduled weekly drabble. Fits between "Celtic Love" and "Explosions".


	121. Under the Rainbow

**Title**: Under the Rainbow (prompt: Pot of Gold)  
**Words**: 100  
**A/N**: Sometimes creativity strikes in the middle of mundane things (showering, eating, driving) and you just have to hope you can remember until it's written down.

oooooooooo

Wandering through Hogsmeade, Harry pondered his growing fascination with Ginny Weasley.

Without noticing, he entered Rylan's Rainbows. It was completely filled with rainbow-bedecked objects. The centerpiece was a cloud of floating prisms. Small and medium-sized ones cast rainbows on the walls, and one huge one cast a rainbow over the door.

That door opened, and Ginny stepped in. For a moment, the sun outside turned her hair into a glorious red-gold corona, and she appeared as something more precious than a pot of gold under that largest rainbow.

With his eyes blazing, he strode over to her and kissed her.

oooooooooo

**A/N**: This doesn't really fit in my drabble-verse.


	122. Lucky Knickers

**Title**: Lucky Knickers (prompt: Four-Leaf Clover, Devotion)

**Words**: 100

**Rating:** PG-13 for some creative innuendo in the reader's mind

**A/N**: No, I'm not dead. And no, I've not given up writing fan-fiction. But Real Life kind of reared its head and demanded more attention than I'd expected. Oh, and for the "Devotion" prompt you have to kind of squint sideways.

oooooooooo

Ron walked in on Ginny hurriedly packing and mumbling, "Black dress . . red bra . . ."

"Why're you in such a rush?" he asked.

"Harry's coming home-they finished early." She stopped, panicked. "Where're my lucky knickers?"

Ron wasn't embarrassed by unmentionables-marriage gave him an appreciation for lace and silk.

Ginny looked through the dresser, yelled "Hah!" and pulled out the black lace garment.

Ron looked confused. "Those are your lucky knickers? Shouldn't they have shamrocks or something?"

Ginny tucked them away, and, thinking quickly, said, "Um, well, black lace is lucky too-it matches Harry's hair."

Both blushed furiously, and never mentioned this again.

oooooooooo

**A/N: ** Yes, it's true, Harry's devoted to those lucky knickers. And this doesn't really fit in my drabble-verse, as I don't think Harry's an Auror. But you could make the case for him being released early from some other long-term assignment.


	123. Winning

**Title**: Winning (prompt: Strength, Winner, Devotion)  
**Words**: 100  
**A/N**: This turned into something much different than I'd imagined. And it's not what I usually write. But it wanted to be written, and who am I to say "No"?

oooooooooo

Harry walked slowly, quietly, and terror-filled toward his destiny. Knees weak, heart beating more rapidly than was probably healthy, hands slick with sweat, he feared his wand would slip from his fingers.

But in spite of his fear-filled weakness he had to do this-if he didn't, then all those he loved, those wonderful people who had become his family, wouldn't survive the war, and he couldn't do that to them.

And then, as the curse flew unerringly from Voldemort's wand, he thought of his love, his Ginny, and in the memory of her devotion, he found the strength to die.

oooooooooo

**A/N**: Very much canon, so not in my timeline.


	124. Too Tired?

**Title**: Too Tired (prompt: Mischief, Exhaustion)  
**Words**: 100  
**A/N**: Yes, I'm back. Working on catching up on my prompts.

oooooooooo

After midnight, Harry finally flopped into bed, eyes barely open. "Who knew having three children would be so exhausting?" he mumbled.

The blanket-covered lump in the bed turned slightly and he cursed himself for waking her.

"I'm sorry, Gin, I didn't mean to wake you up," he whispered in apology.

She threw the covers off and lay there, slightly covered by a scandalous red teddy. "Does that mean you're too tired to celebrate your birthday?" she asked, with a mischievous smile.

Harry fell asleep three times at work the next day, but nothing could take the smile off his face.

oooooooooo

**A/N**: This fits between "Consequences" and "Edible?"


	125. The Tired Hero

**Title**: The Tired Hero (prompt: Noble, Exhaustion)  
**Words**: 100  
**A/N**: Today must be a day for writing melancholically.

oooooooooo

The funerals were over. Harry had sympathized and shaken hands until Ginny could see the exhaustion in his entire body.

She'd tried to convince him that he need not attend them all but his accursed nobility had forced him to be there for everyone, so they'd know he cared, that he felt their pain, and, however much he hated it, that he had become the Boy-Who-Won.

But now Ginny'd had enough. She took his arm, pulled him away, and Apparated them both to the Burrow. Inside, Ginny held him while he let loose his nobility, and cried, and, finally, slept.

oooooooooo

**A/N**: This fits between "The Heat in Her Life" and "But It's Raining!"


	126. Summertime Rules!

**Title**: Summertime Rules! (prompt: Hormones, Summer)  
**Words**: 100  
**A/N**: Um. . . Hi!

oooooooooo

Molly hated summers. Well, not _hated_, but raising seven children had taught her that they were always more irritable, mischievous, and loud during summer.

And now that they were all old enough for their hormones to kick in, she had to be increasingly on guard with respect to the modesty and appropriateness of their clothing.

Like that! Ginny's shorts barely reached her knees! And that t-shirt! Why, she might as well be-

Her inner voice was interrupted by Harry's happy, carefree laugh, as he walked by, holding Ginny's hand.

_Well_, Molly thought, _sometimes it's better to just let things be._

oooooooooo

**A/N**: I can't fit this into my timeline, so just enjoy it as a stand-alone drabble. And yes, the title is a double entendre.


	127. With A Bang

**Title**: With a Bang (prompt: Recovery, Fireworks, Sparks, Exhaustion, Lightning, Bravery, Celebration)  
**Words**: 100  
**A/N:** Yet again, I got behind. Real Life tends to do that. And business trips to places sporting 100-degree weather and 90 percent humidity really do suck the life out of you.

oooooooooo

The fireworks were spectacular but Harry worried about the lightning. Shouldn't they move the box indoors?

.

.

.

Temporarily-blinded Harry safely on the sofa, Ginny turned to George, wand out and sparking, and ripped into him.

Harry could tell that George hadn't meant such an explosive end to their celebration, and he bravely interrupted. "I'm really tired, Gin, could you help me up to bed?"

Ginny's anger disappeared as she hurried over.

.

.

.

Her charge safely in bed, she sat down by him. "Are you okay, Harry?"

He smiled. "I'm sure I'll recover. But I think I like our fireworks better than George's."

oooooooooo

**A/N:** Fits between "Making Up For It," and "Not Funny". Why were they celebrating? They wouldn't tell me, perhaps you can puzzle it out for me.


	128. Career Choices

**Title**: Career Choices (prompt: Recovery, Pride, Devotion)  
**Words**: 100  
**A/N:** I think I was in rather a sappy mood tonight.

oooooooooo

Ginny was bone-tired in a way she hadn't felt since The Battle. Who knew that giving birth would be so exhausting?

But seeing Harry holding the beautiful little boy who was the product of their love made it all worthwhile.

Harry's face, a mixture of adoration, pride, and incredible love made her fall for him all over again.

"Gin," he whispered. "Thank you." He didn't really need to say it-Ginny could see the devotion in his eyes. She smiled at her boys. Maybe while she recovered they could discuss her becoming a stay-at-home mum-even Quidditch hadn't given her such joy.

oooooooooo

**A/N:** Fits between "Of Course It Is" and "Some Things Shouldn't Sparkle". Oh, and the Director's Cut of this is better, in my opinion, so read it also.


	129. Career Choices, Director's Cut

**Title**: Career Choices Director's Cut (prompt: Recovery, Pride, Devotion)  
**Words**: 177  
**A/N**: I like this version better-I think its flow is much smoother

oooooooooo

Ginny was tired. Bone-tired in a way she hadn't felt since. . . well, since the Final Battle. Who knew that squeezing another person out of her body would be so exhausting? Well, obviously her mother knew. And most other mothers, come to think of it. But she never really expected it to be so hard.

But one look at Harry, holding their son, their child, the beautiful little boy who was the product of their love, made it all worthwhile.

She didn't think she'd ever seen that look on Harry's face, except maybe when they had said their vows. The adoration, the pride, and the marrow-deep love in his face made her fall in love with him all over again.

"Gin," he whispered, quietly, reverently. "Thank you so very, very much." He didn't really need to say it-Ginny could see the devotion in his eyes. She smiled up at her two boys, and closed her eyes. Maybe while she was recovering they could discuss her becoming a stay-at-home mum, as even Quidditch had never given her such joy.

oooooooooo

**A/N**: Sorry for the cliffhanger (posting the short version then waiting 'til today for the long version)-although it seems to have helped in the number of reviews I got. . . Fits between "Of Course It Is" and "Some Things Shouldn't Sparkle".


	130. Hope Springs Eternal

**Title**: Hope Springs Eternal (prompt: Hogwarts, Hope)  
**Words**: 100  
**A/N**: And with this, I am officially caught up on prompts. Yay me!

oooooooooo

Harry had hoped for a home. He found Hogwarts.

He had hoped for friends. He found Hagrid, then Hedwig, then Ron and Hermione.

He had hoped for parents. He found Arthur, Molly, Sirius, and Remus.

He had hoped for a pretty girl. He found, briefly, Cho.

His hopes satisfied, he thought he could die happy.

But he found himself hoping for something else.

It took him a while to figure it out, but when he did, he found that, more than anything, he hoped for Ginny to live a long and happy life.

And he hoped it was with him.

oooooooooo

**A/N**: No specific place in my drabble-verse, although probably towards the beginning. Let's say it falls between "Heterodyning" and "Bad Day for Snitch-Catching."


	131. Raising The Bar

**Title**: Raising the Bar (prompt: Relief, Fresh Pickled Toad)  
**Words**: 100  
**A/N**: Shakespeare is probably spinning in his grave.

oooooooooo

"My Ginny's eyes are chocolate brown and deep  
As e'er the depths of ocean long to be.  
I gaze into them and am sworn to keep  
Her heart in mine and her self close to me.

"While my eyes are more like to pickled toads  
Their color green, but look ye closer now,  
Inside their depths once tangled many roads  
But only one path now will I allow

"For life to me is simplified to this;  
Without her, pain, but with her, wedded bliss."

After Harry's self-written wedding vows, Ron (and secretly, Hermione) were relieved to have been married first.

oooooooooo

**A/N**: I'm sadly lamenting the fact that I couldn't fit the requisite third stanza before the couplet-therefore, it's not a complete sonnet. But it's nice to know I can figure out iambic pentameter when necessary-I guess 9th-grade English wasn't a waste of time. And it falls between "Not Funny" and "Suitable Substitutes."


	132. More Perfect

**Title**: More Perfect (prompt: More, Fresh Pickled Toad)  
**Words**: 100  
**A/N**: I couldn't let my imperfect sonnet rest. And I'm aware that there can't be a gradation in "perfect"-it's like being "a little bit pregnant". But it's my drabble, so I can name it whatever I want.

oooooooooo

The wedding day had been hectic, but the solitude afterward was wonderful.

"Harry, your poem was almost perfect."

"Almost? After all that work?"

"Well, sonnets have three stanzas and a couplet-yours only had two stanzas. . ."

"Okay, what's your solution?"

Ginny grinned. "How about this for the third?

"Like pickled toads your eyes did seem to be,  
They now appear as emeralds, precious stones.  
But more than eyes, than things you are to me,  
My life, my heart, my love, my only one."

Harry's eyes teared up, and he held his wife close, grateful for the utter completeness of his life.

oooooooooo

**A/N:** This might make more sense if you've read "Raising the Bar". Although I'm hoping that this can still stand alone. This one fits between "You Got Cake Where?" and "Where Is He?" Oh, and the Director's Cut, which shall now be known as the "Duke's Cut" is much better, in my opinion.


	133. More Perfect Duke's Cut

**Title**: More Perfect (Duke's Cut) (prompt: More, Fresh Pickled Toad)  
**Words**: 217  
**A/N**: I couldn't let my imperfect sonnet rest. And I'm aware that there can't be a gradation in "perfect"-it's like being "a little bit pregnant". But it's my drabble, so I can name it whatever I want.

oooooooooo

Later that night, when they were alone, Harry took Ginny's hands and led her to the swing on the front porch. Ginny smiled, and relaxed into his arms. The wedding day had been hectic, with well-wishers, greetings, long-lost family members and dancing. But once Harry and she had exchanged their vows, nothing else had any power to distract her from the reality that was theirs, that they were together, and nothing could separate them now.

Feeling slightly silly, she turned to her husband. "Harry, that poem you wrote just . . . well, it was almost perfect."

Harry smiled at her. "What do you mean, almost perfect? I worked really hard on that, I'll have you know."

Ginny kissed him, then leaned back a bit. "Well, a classical sonnet has three stanzas and a couplet-yours only had two stanzas. . ."

Harry cocked his head to the side, only now noticing the slight smirk on her face. "Well, Mrs. Potter, what would you suggest?"

Ginny grinned. "How about this?

"Like pickled toads your eyes did seem to be,  
They now appear as emeralds, precious stones.  
But more than eyes, than things you are to me,  
My life, my heart, my love, my only one."

Harry's eyes teared up, and he held his wife close, grateful for the utter completeness of his life.

oooooooooo

**A/N**: This might make more sense if you've read "Raising the Bar". Although I'm hoping that this can still stand alone. This one fits between "You Got Cake Where?" and "Where Is He?" Oh, and here's the 100-word version, which is too terse, in my opinion.


	134. Irreversible

**Title**: Irreversible (prompt: Addicted, Haunted)  
**Words**: 100  
**A/N**: I have nothing of import to say, except my throat hurts, and I need a cookie.

oooooooooo

I'm not sure exactly when it started. I started going a roundabout way to class-with good timing, I could see that smile before Potions, and it always made the day a little better.

I found myself sitting farther down the table for breakfast-the proximity was intoxicating. And that laugh! Its merry tones haunted my days, and, embarrassingly, my nights.

Quidditch practice became hazardous; I'm sure Fred and George were targeting me specifically, having seen my distracted stares.

Hindsight shows me that my addiction, though gradual, was inexorable. And I wouldn't have it any other way-my love, my life, my Harry.

oooooooooo

**A/N**: No particular timeline, and it would be a little hard to even put it into canon, as it would have to be during the little bit of time in Order of the Phoenix before Harry and the Twins get booted off the team. Oh well, it went together too well to niggle over canon police and their strictness. Hope you enjoyed it anyway.


	135. Magical Enhancements

**Title**: Magical Enhancements (prompt: Any magical item)  
**Words**: 375  
**A/N**: Written for the September 2011 prompt on hpgw_drabbles, which was exactly 375 words on any magical item, starring Harry and Ginny.

oooooooooo

Thoughts of seeing Ginny naked had sustained Harry through their engagement. Once he had proposed, he'd thought the hardest part was done. He'd been so very wrong.

Thankfully, Ginny felt the same. Though Molly screamed bloody murder, and the _Daily Prophet_ screamed _wand-point wedding_, the couple got their wedding planned and executed 38 days after the proposal. Although both of them swore that it had been enormously longer.

But now, vows had been said, dances had been danced, toasts had been. . . toasted, and the newlyweds were alone, together, at last.

Awkward silence.

Harry couldn't think what to do, and Ginny was glowing even brighter now, with embarrassment, than she had during the bonding.

"Um," Harry broke the silence, startling an eep from Ginny.

A nervous chuckle, then silence.

Finally Harry straightened his shoulders, and turned to his wife. She looked at him, wide-eyed, but he pulled her close, and kissed her harder than he'd ever dared before. She immediately went soft in his arms, and Harry found that he did, indeed, have the courage to move beyond their previous borders. And quickly, too.

oooooooooo

Several hours later the couple were to be found lying on their delightfully-christened bed, starkers. Ginny's head rested on Harry's, and he was slowly stroking her hair, and gently touching delicate, smooth, and wondrous skin.

Ginny found the hair-stroking very soothing, and the other stroking stimulating, comforting, and ticklish. Harry was staring very intently at her chest and the look on his face was a rather intriguing mixture of desire, love, and . . . confusion?

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Harry blushed. "I was just . . . admiring how perfect your. . . um. . . they. . . are."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "And what do you think?"

"It's just . . . I've always thought you looked beautiful-all the parts of you, I mean. But I overheard Seamus talking to Dean, saying something about a magical. . . um. . . bra-" he blushed even brighter. "And I figured that if there were such a thing, maybe you had one, since you were so perfect."

Ginny smiled knowingly. "And?" she asked, gently.

Harry stroked her gently with both hands. "And it's so nice to find out how perfect you really are."

He leaned over and kissed her, and she responded, and they ended up rather late for breakfast.

oooooooooo

**A/N:** This is a little more, um, _intimate_ than I usually write, although I tried really hard to make it inoffensive. And this is yet another one where I much preferred the uncut Duke's Cut version. So, go read it.


	136. Magical Enhancements, Duke's Cut

**Title**: Magical Enhancements, Duke's Cut (prompt: Any magical item)  
**Words**: 537  
**A/N**: Written for the September 2011 prompt on hpgw_drabbles, which was exactly 375 words on any magical item, starring Harry and Ginny. Obviously, I had a hard time keeping to the word limit. But you will notice that the actual word count here has the same digits as the requirements!

oooooooooo

Truly, the thought of seeing Ginny naked had been the only thing that sustained Harry through their engagement. Once he had finally gotten up the nerve to propose, he had thought the hardest part was done. He had been so very wrong.

Thankfully, Ginny was in the same state of mind regarding their upcoming union. Though Molly screamed bloody murder, and the _Daily Prophet_ screamed _wand-point wedding_, the affianced couple managed to get their wedding planned and executed within 38 days of the proposal. Although both of them were prepared to swear that it had been much, much, _much_ longer.

But now, vows had been said, dances had been danced, toasts had been. . . toasted, and the newlyweds were alone, together, at last.

Cue major awkwardness.

Harry couldn't seem to get up the courage to suggest anything, and one sideways glance at Ginny showed that she seemed to be glowing even brighter now, with embarrassment, than she had during the binding ceremony.

"Um," Harry broke the silence, startling Ginny into a surprised _eep_.

They both chuckled a bit, although, of course, nervously.

Finally Harry straightened his shoulders, and turned to his wife. She looked at him, wide-eyed, but that didn't last very long, as he pulled her close, and kissed her harder than he'd ever dared before. She immediately went soft and clinging in his arms, and Harry found that he did, indeed, have the courage to move beyond their previous borders, and quickly, too.

oooooooooo

Several hours, episodes, showers, and laughs, moans, deep breathings and exclamations louder, the couple were to be found lying on their delightfully-christened, and rather rumpled bed, starkers. Ginny had her head on Harry's stomach, and he was, by turns, slowly stroking her hair, and gently touching delicate, smooth, and wondrous skin.

Ginny found the hair-stroking to be very soothing, and the other stroking to be stimulating, and comforting, and a little ticklish. She looked up into the face of her new husband, and noticed him staring very intently at her chest. The look on his face was a rather intriguing mixture of desire, love, and . . . confusion?

"What's wrong, love?" she asked softly.

Harry jumped slightly, broken out of his concentration. Blushing, he lowered his eyes. "I was just, well, I was admiring how perfect your. . . um. . . they. . . are."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "And you've had a lot of opportunity to compare?"

Harry flinched, but saw the teasing glint in her eyes. She knew very well that the only experience he'd ever had with such things was what he'd gained in the last hours.

He smiled, ignored the question, and continued. "It's just, well. I've always thought you looked beautiful-all the parts of you, I mean. But I overheard Seamus talking to Dean about Lavender, and saying something about a magical. . . um. . . bra-" he blushed even brighter. "And I figured that if there were such a thing, then maybe you had one, since you were so perfect."

Ginny smiled, knowing where this was going. "And?" she asked, gently.

Harry stroked her gently with both hands. "And it's so nice to find out how perfect you really are."

He leaned over and kissed her, and she responded, and they ended up rather late for breakfast.

oooooooooo

**A/N:** This is a little more, um, _intimate_ than I usually write, although I tried really hard to make it inoffensive. And this is yet another one where I greatly bemoaned having to cut it down so much. Hence, the Duke's Cut.


	137. Multihued

**Title**: Multi-hued (prompt: Colour, Bats)

**Words**: 100

**A/N:** Yes, I'm still alive.

oooooooooo

The twins ran in, yelling, "What'd we do!"

Ginny responded, "Never interrupt Harry and me again!"

George yelled back, "Fine! We won't bother you again!"

Fred continued, "But you were visible from the house, and Ron would go crazy if he saw Harry's hand there!"

Ginny entered, brandishing her wand. "We're married, cretins! Harry can do anything he wants to me, and I'll not have you, or anyone else, say anything about it!"

Flourishing her wand, she yelled, "Chiroptera Mucosa Luculentus!"

Satisfied, she returned to Harry, while giant, multicolored bats streamed out of the twins' noses, leaving a multicolored mess.

oooooooooo

**A/N:** Between "Yet Another Interruption From Ron" and "Exceedingly Grateful!".


	138. On the Potential Gaining of Wisdom

**Title**: On the Potential Gaining of Wisdom (prompt: Wisdom, Bats)  
**Words**: 100  
**A/N**: Hi

oooooooooo

"Honestly," Ginny said. "The twins must have been hit too many times with their Beater Bats. They can be the stupidest people ever!"

Harry chuckled, and opened his arms. His girlfriend sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What'd they do?" he asked, then kissed her.

Some rather heated minutes later, Fred and George walked in holding their jaws.

Leaning back, Ginny answered. "Well, they found out about wisdom teeth, so they tried the Duplication spell, so they could be smarter."

Harry laughed, squeezed Ginny, and thanked Merlin that he was part of such a wonderful family.

oooooooooo

**A/N**: Some time during Harry's fifth year, after he and Ginny got together (yes, they're together earlier than canon).


	139. Awkward Situation

**Title**: Awkward Situation (prompt: Holly, Awkward)  
**Words**: 100  
**A/N**: Nothing, really. Although I have made a new resolution to do better at writing. We'll see how long it lasts.

oooooooooo

"Ouch! Gin, don't push!"

"I'm sorry, Harry. Maybe if I-"

"No! Not there! Just, maybe, move your arm a bit."

Ams moved. Legs slithered. Then. . .

"Merlin's pants!" Harry yelled, which made Ginny giggle, in spite of the awkward situation.

"Stop laughing! I just don't know where to put-"

"Harry!" Ginny squeaked,

Harry blushed. "Sorry."

Ginny sighed. "I guess this wasn't a very good idea."

"No, Ginny, I had fun in spite of . . . of _this_."

Ginny smiled. "Well, me too. But next time we sneak out of the house, let's pick a window that _doesn't_ have a holly tree underneath it."

oooooooooo

**A/N**: Between "Timing Is Everything" and "The Female Reaction".

Also, here's something that I'm curious about, and has absolutely nothing to do with my drabbles. So, you may feel completely free to stop reading right now.

Those of you that have continued reading, I have a question for you. One of my favorite stories (that I've written) is The Girl on the Bench. But it seems to lag behind many of my other stories in terms of reader numbers and reviews. So, here's the question: If you chose not to read The Girl on the Bench, could you tell me why? That's all, thanks!


	140. Winter's Flight

**Title**: Winter's Flight (Prompts: Mistletoe, Winter, Touch)  
**Words**: 100  
**A/N:** Somewhat more tone-poem-ish than normal

oooooooooo

Winter. Cold. Bleak. Dark.

Leaf-less trees shivering in the snow.

Once-pristine whiteness churned into dirty gray by countless feet.

Shivering halls (hard to heat stone that immense).

Frosty breaths only slightly offset by bubbling cauldrons, plunged back into grey depths by sarcasm, snide remarks, and outright hatred.

Better than cursings, beatings, starvings and loneliness.

Better than freakishness, uselessness, abnormality.

Flashes of yellow: Hufflepuff, weak sunshine, old parchment.  
. . . of blue: Ravenclaws, cold skies, warm stockings.  
. . . of green: Slytherins, mistletoe, eyes in mirror.  
. . . of red: fire, courage, hair..

Red meets green under green, touch meets touch, winter flees away, leaving only warmth.

oooooooooo

**A/N:** Somewhere after "Bad Day for Snitch-Catching" and "Stupid Snow".


	141. Slowly Appearing

**Title**: Slowly Appearing (Prompts: Envious, Ghosts, Invisible, Winter, Longing)  
**Words**: 100  
**A/N:** Assiduously working on catching up. . .

oooooooooo

Harry enviously watched the snowball war. Nobody'd invited him, but he was good at ignoring the longing to participate.

He'd grown up as a ghost. Nobody at elementary school saw him, nor at the Dursleys' (small blessings). Meeting Nick had proved real ghosts weren't invisible, but Harry's invisibility was different. No-one really saw Harry, just The-Boy-Who-Lived.

The Portrait hole banged open, admitting a whirlwind: scarf, cloak, and red. "Harry James Potter!" came a surprisingly loud voice. "Get changed-you're coming out!"

Bemused, he obeyed. Dressing, he belatedly recognized Ginny's voice. When had _she_ stopped being invisible? And could she teach him?

oooooooooo

**A/N**: Doesn't fit into my drabble universe. I'd place it sometime during Harry's third or fourth year. Perhaps it's the start of Harry becoming friends with a Ginny that's managed to become her own person.


	142. Seeing

**Title**: Seeing (Prompt: The Mirror of Erised)  
**Words**: 439  
**A/N:** Written for the LiveJournal hpgw-drabbles community's January 2012 challenge: write a drabble of up to 450 words. The drabble must incorporate The Mirror of Erised.

oooooooooo

It was a good thing Klmbpd liked dust. It always made him feel very comfortable, and a little warmer. And sometimes, the dust bunnies would come out from under the other usually-sheet-covered furniture and he could watch them chasing each other. Occasionally, though, their mobility would make him slightly envious. But really, it wasn't a bad existence.

Of course, the best times of his long life were the Seeings. The frequency of Seeings seemed to go through a cycle. There were times when Klmbpd was visited regularly, daily, sometimes hourly. But then huge stretches of years would pass when only the dust bunnies would keep him company, and he'd long for the busier times.

What was this? The door to his current living quarters was easing slowly open, and in crept . . . nothing. A memory jumped to the forefront-a black-haired, green-eyed boy had all-of-a-sudden appeared in front of him after a similar door-opening. It felt like it had been quite a while ago, but sometimes it was hard to distinguish one year from another. That had been a sad Seeing. Klmbpd could only detect a soul-searing longing for a loving family. So, despite the problems it might cause, he had only been able to give this young boy a Seeing of his ancestors and hope he would have enough sense to stop looking after a time.

But this time it was a pair of humans. One of them was a red-haired female. Redheads were a very rare sight for Klmbpd. He could only assume that they were either not very curious, or not very common. But the other. . . could it be the same black-haired boy he had just been reminiscing about? Yes, he had the same piercing green eyes.

Klmbpd mentally reeled with the raw emotions the youngling couple was broadcasting. It was almost overwhelming to him to feel such hope for the future. And what added more to the impressions were how in-harmony they were. Klmbpd almost shivered in anticipation; what should he show the pair? There were so many possibilities that it was hard to pick. Not like some others who had come to See-those who longed only for money, or fame. This couple, this fated pair could almost literally do _anything_. Which made Klmbpd's job harder. But he had never yet failed to rise to the challenge. He looked deeper, and deeper still, and found the utmost desire of the boy, and of the girl, and showed the two of them the same vision. They were kissing under an archway, she in spotless white, and he in a matching suit, surrounded by their family celebrating their wedding.


	143. Unnecessary Pomposity

**Title**: Unnecessary Pomposity (Prompts: Magical, Farewell)  
**Words**: 100  
**A/N:** Assiduously working on catching up. . . Again.

oooooooooo

"As we gather here to commemorate the life of Harry and Ginny Potter, we note the time of year. April is a magical time of rebirth, hope, and new life. And truly, the Potters gave us new life. By defeating Tom Riddle, and decisively putting a stop to the Pureblood movement, they ushered the Wizarding world out of centuries of isolationism and inbred bigotry. Testament to this couple's brilliant example is our gathering, combining those with impeccable Wizarding ancestry and those of extensive Muggle ancestry. Together we are united in our admiration for, and debt to, Harry and Ginevra Potter."  
oooooooooo

**A/N:** I suppose it works as a eulogy in my drabble universe. But I have different ideas as to how Harry and Ginny would "die", so we'll say it's AU. You probably want to read Celestial Comparisons next.


	144. Celestial Comparisons

**Title**: Celestial Comparisons (Prompts: Magical, Shooting Star)  
**Words**: 100  
**A/N:** Assiduously working on catching up. . . Again.

oooooooooo

". . . and as my colleague mentioned an almost magical rebirth thanks to the Potters, I, myself, feel obliged to mention another seeming coincidence. As many know, April is also when our night skies are enhanced by the Lyrid meteor showers. Known as 'shooting stars', the meteors expend their very substance in giving to our benighted world an incandescent spark, a collective railing against the darkness. And the Potters were every bit shooting stars themselves. Characterized by their passion for everything they undertook, whether personal or professional, they will always be remembered as England's most brilliant and dazzling stars, shooting or not."

oooooooooo

**A/N:** This probably makes more sense if you read "Unnecessary Pomposity" first, although, theoretically, it could stand alone. And you might want to read Shooting Stars Burn Out after this.


	145. Shooting Stars Burn Out

**Title**: Shooting Stars Burn Out (Prompts: Magical, Shooting Star, Free)  
**Words**: 100  
**A/N:** Assiduously working on catching up. . . Still.

oooooooooo

The crowd was dazed at the long speechifying that the Ministries, Muggle and Magical, felt necessary for the funeral.

At the back, cloaked, hooded, and apparently shaking with palsy, two figures slowly rose and slipped out. Safely away, they laughed uproariously. "What garbage!" Harry chortled. "I mean, really! Brilliant shooting stars?"

Ginny wiped her eyes. "I especially liked that we were an incandescent spark railing against the darkness."

Calming down, they took hands, as always, and apparated to Potters' Cove, there to enjoy the rest of their very long, and much more peaceful, free-from-publicity, days with their family and friends.

oooooooooo

**A/N:** This probably makes more sense if you read "Celestial Comparisons" first.


	146. Editorial Review

**Title**: Editorial Review (Prompts: Prompts: Yours, Sparkle, Love Notes, Anticipation, Spring)  
**Words**: 100  
**A/N**: Hi!

oooooooooo

Harry wasn't great at writing love notes. He wanted to be-more than anything he wanted to show Ginny how much she meant to him.

But the best that could be said of his poems was that they rhymed. Mostly.

Crumpled parchment on his bed attested to his lack of success.

Frustrated, he ignored rhyme, meter, any sort of structure, and wrote what he felt.

Sending his effort off with Hedwig, he headed down for breakfast-nervous anticipation giving a spring to his steps.

Ginny met him, eyes sparkling, throwing herself into his arms. "Oh, Harry," she whispered. "I always was yours."

oooooooooo

**A/N:** Fits between "Games People Play" and "Politeness in Snogging".


	147. Unexpected Expertise

**Title**: Unexpected Expertise (Prompts: Renew)  
**Words**: 100  
**A/N:** This was a fun one.

oooooooooo

Harry collapsed next to Ginny, exhausted and happy. Being married was more fun than he'd ever anticipated. Looking at his bride, he smiled gently.

She opened her eyes.

"How'd you get so good at this? You told me you'd never done this before we were married."

Harry frowned, hurt.

"Oh, no-I know you wouldn't lie. I'm just amazed at how good you are."

Harry relaxed, relieved.

Ginny smiled, then whispered, "Want me to take a turn?"

Harry immediately flipped over and spread out. Moans of bliss followed the renewed activity.

Because, honestly, who knew that backrubs would be so addictive?

oooooooooo

**A/N:** I was sad about having to cut this down so much, so I'm posting the Duke's Cut also. This fits between "Yet Another Interruption From Ron," and "Multi-hued".


	148. Unexpected Expertise, Duke's Cut

**Title**: Unexpected Expertise, Duke's Cut (Prompts: Renew)  
**Words**: 173  
**A/N:** This was a fun one.

oooooooooo

Harry finally collapsed next to Ginny, exhausted, and very happy. Being married was so much more fun than he'd ever anticipated. Looking over at his brand-new wife, he smiled gently at the peaceful look on her face.

She, feeling his gaze on her, languidly opened her eyes.

"Harry, I don't know how you got to be so good at this. You told me you'd never done this before we were married."

Harry frowned. "Are you calling me a liar?" he asked, a little hurt.

She reached over and put her hand on him. "No, dearest, I'm not. I know you're telling the truth. I'm just teasing you a bit at how expert you've become over the past three weeks."

Harry relaxed back, relieved. "Good, 'cause I don't really want to fight."

Ginny smiled at him, then whispered, "Want me to take a turn?"

Harry immediately flipped over and spread out on the bed. Moans and groans of bliss followed the renewed activity forthwith.

Because, honestly, who knew that backrubs would be so addictive?

oooooooooo

**A/N:** I was sad about having to cut this down so much for the 100-word limit, so I'm posting this Duke's Cut also. This fits between "Yet Another Interruption From Ron," and "Multi-hued".


	149. Epi

**Title**: Epi- (Prompts: Autumn, Work, Enraptured, Time, Late)  
**Words**: 100  
**A/N:** Hi! Please note the real title of this one-fanfiction dot net doesn't let me include the dashes.

oooooooooo

"James! Albus! Listen to this!"

_Your father was so late. He'd never had to stay at work this late before, and that worried me._

_I admit I kind of lost track of time, sitting here in the kitchen, enraptured by the gorgeous autumn colors. But then I noticed that the sky was dark, and your dad still hadn't arrived. I was about to Floo-call his office when I noticed him standing in the hall. Relieved that he was safe, I yanked open the door and started yelling._

"That's Mum," James whispered. "Quite a temper."

"Hush," Albus demanded. "Go on, Lily."

oooooooooo

**A/N:** Do not pass Go. Do not collect $200. Just go read the next one, titled "-taph"..


	150. taph

**Title**: -taph (Prompts: Late, Racing, Loyalty, Hurt)  
**Words**: 100  
**A/N:** Hi! again. And please note the real name of this-fanfiction dot net won't let me use dashes in the title.

oooooooooo

Lily continued reading the note she'd found beside their mother.

_His face was so sad it stopped me mid-scold. Then I noticed I could see through him._

_My heart skipped a beat, then began racing faster than ever. He reached out for me, and I knew somehow that I had a choice._

_He's standing here next to me now as I write this._

_I love you, my dearest children. Your father does too, more than he can tell you. But I have to go with him-he's my everything, and even one day without him would hurt worse than death._

_Goodbye._

oooooooooo

**A/N:** If you didn't read "Epi-" before this, you might want to go back and do that.


	151. Pranking's Unexpected Outcomes

**Title**: Pranking's Unexpected Outcomes  
**Words**: 458  
**Rating**: G  
**Author's Notes**: Written for the hpgw-drabbles (on LiveJournal) prompt for April 2012:  
This month your challenge is to write a drabble of 458 words. Yes, you saw that correctly exactly 458 words.  
The drabble must incorporate one or both of the Weasley Twins in some way or another.

oooooooooo

"Fred!" Ginny's furious voice was accompanied by her violently stomping up the stairs.

Fred only had time to look at George when-

SLAM! The twins' door burst open.

"You have 'til I count to three!" Ginny said, in a whisper deadlier than any scream. "One. . ."

Fred and George tried to escape, but were hampered by Ginny's presence in the doorway and by their window being so high up. Normally it wasn't a problem, but their dad had pruned the trees recently.

"Two!" she declared, taking a tighter grasp on her wand, which spat green sparks.

Ginny opened her mouth to shout either "Three", or "Chiroptera Mucosa", but the mouth was abruptly covered by a hand. Which was attached to a rather disheveled, and surprisingly slimy, Harry Potter.

Ginny spun, eyes flashing in fury, 'til she saw who owned the hand.

Feeling her relax slightly, Harry reluctantly removed his hand from her mouth.

"Calm down, Ginny. I'm not mad," he said as he backed gently out of the Twins' room, drawing Ginny with him.

She followed, bemused. "But Harry! They covered you with. . . with. . . "

"Gelatinous Jelly!" came the shout from George, or Fred, from behind their now-closed door.

Ginny turned to yell at the twins again, but Harry continued. "Ginny, I don't mind, honestly. I mean, if I thought they really didn't like me, then I'd be worried. But this, this is just their welcoming me to the family, you know? And it's not like it hurts."

Ginny frowned a bit, but remained silent.

Harry stopped, and looked at her closely. "You're not really angry at them for the slime, are you?"

She looked up at him, confusion in her eyes.

"I'm right, aren't I? I mean, you'd have done the same thing." She nodded. "So what's _really_ bothering you, Gin?"

She shook her head. How could she tell him that they'd been interrupted just before she'd tried to kiss him? "It's just. . . Well, it's just that we were having such a nice time. . ." Her voice trailed off indecisively.

Harry smirked. "Really? That's the best you could do?"

She glared up at him, but he just smiled. "Do you know what bothered me about their prank?"

She shook her head slightly, but didn't really pay attention to what he said after that.

So his lips landing on hers was quite a big shock. So big that she didn't respond right away.

Harry backed away. "Um, okay. I guess I was-"

Kissing again interrupted, but this time they both participated.

.

.

"So, they interrupted your wanting to kiss me?"

"Yup. And you were wanting to kiss me too?"

"Yeah."

"Do we forgive them?"

"Don't be absurd-revenge will be sweet."

"But first, more kissing."

They were silent for quite some time afterward.

oooooooooo

**A/N:** AU, obviously. And probably AU from any of my other work.


	152. Peignoir is French, Did You Know?

**Title**: Peignoir is French, Did You Know? (Prompts: Muggle)  
**Words**: 100  
**A/N:** I have a sneaking suspicion that this is similar to a previous one I've written, but I'm too lazy to check.

oooooooooo

Ginny appeared, and Harry just gaped.

"Ginny!" he croaked. He coughed and tried again. "What. . . what are you wearing?"

"Do you like it?" she asked, slightly nervously.

If Harry'd had the self-control to look at her face, rather than the rest of her, he'd've noticed that she was in full-on Weasley-blushing mode.

Fortunately, he answered correctly. "The lace! And the. . . green! I can see . . . " He stopped himself with an effort. "Come here, Gin, I want to inspect that much, much more closely."

.

.

.

Afterward, he blushingly asked her where she had gotten it.

"Muggles have some fascinating stores, did you know?"

oooooooooo

**A/N:** Please note that this is **AFTER** their marriage.


	153. Mail

**Title**: Mail (Prompts: Letters, War, Puzzle)

**Words**: 100

**A/N**: Hi!

oooooooooo

They were sporadic: scraps of parchment in pockets. Torn envelopes in bookbags. Scribbled sentences in textbooks.

She couldn't puzzle out their manner of appearing, but didn't investigate overtly, fearful of detection.

But pieced together they described a love that was profound in its simplicity, and sublime in its (very, very) understated poetry.

She couldn't knowingly reply. She could only hope that whatever method he was using allowed him some pleasure, some reassurance that she was receiving, and loving, his messages.

When the war was over, and there was time, she showed him exactly how important they had become to her.

oooooooooo

**A/N: **I've always loved the idea that Harry and Ginny could have some small bit of communication during the Horrible Horcrux Hunt.


	154. Torn

**Title**: Torn (Prompts: Tears, Green)  
**Words**: 100  
**A/N:** This one jumped into my head, fully-formed.

oooooooooo

"Ginny!" came Hermione's impatient voice. "Where've you been?"

"Shopping."

"Again? What for?"

". . . unmentionables." Ginny hoped Hermione wouldn't press for details.

"What? Whatever for?"

A forlorn hope, obviously.

"Really?"

At Hermione's nod, Ginny smiled devilishly.

"Well, I needed another bunch of knickers. And I was down to just my green bra. And I don't have any more teddies OR baby-dolls."

Hermione blushed brighter and brighter at Ginny's shopping list .

"But. . . but. . . why?"

Ginny grinned. "Well, sometimes when we're ravishing each other, we don't stop to get naked, and Harry tears my lingerie into shreds."

Hermione never again asked Ginny about shopping.

oooooooooo

**A/N:** Yes, it fits the prompt. Yes, it sneaks in another prompt. And yes, it fits between "Distractions in Reverse" and "Thicker Than Cauldrons".


	155. Bringing Chocolates

**Title**: Bringing Chocolates  
**Words**: 385  
**Rating**: G  
**Summary**: This time, Harry brought chocolates  
**Author's Notes**: This is for two challenges/prompts. First, it's for the August 2012 Challenge at the hpgw_drabbles community on LiveJournal. The prompt for that one was birthdays, specifically Harry's and Ginny's. The second is because of a promise I made to my readers on LiveJournal, that if they would bug sassyfrass_kerr about finishing the next chapter of 100 Ways, I'd write them a drabble according to their word count, and up to three prompt words they gave me. katwoman_68 earned herself a drabble of 385 words, using the prompts: chocolate, fire, love.

oooooooooo

"I brought chocolate this time, Ginny. They were out of the special dark, but I didn't think you'd mind."

The first week of August was always the hardest. Well, the last day of July and the 11th day of August were the hardest. And the days in-between.

Harry slowly lowered himself to the ground. He'd worn the last Weasley jumper he'd received, somewhat threadbare now. He was used to Ginny's gentle teasing about it, and knew he didn't look like the Hero of the Wizarding world, traipsing around looking like his clothing, faded and darned. But it was his life, wasn't it? Everything he'd done was so they could live as they wanted, and he wouldn't stop now.

Opening the chocolates, he doled out one for himself and one for his adored wife. "There you go. Tell me if you want more."

Sighing, he leaned back and looked up.

Wind rustled the leaves overhead. Later on they would turn gold, and orange, and red, colors her hair used to be, before age had turned it a beautiful white.

The wind wasn't welcome today. As time passed he'd started to feel colder more often, and for the last 1462 days a fire had constantly burned in the hearth. It did little to warm his outsides, and nothing to warm his insides.

He shivered and wondered whether he should go in. But, looking up, he froze.

He couldn't have seen-no, impossible! He rubbed his tired eyes. His mind had started playing tricks, lying about where he'd left his wand, or whether he'd read the paper. But this. . . this was the most cruel trick possible.

"Ginny?" he asked. "Is that. . .?"

"Yes, my love." She smiled and reached out her hand, beckoning him to rise. "It's time."

Harry took off his glasses, folded them, and tucked them into his pocket. Looking up again at the beloved face he'd dreamed about for longer than he could say, he jumped to his feet, and pulled her into his arms, letting her glorious red hair spill all around them as he picked her up, twirled her around, and kissed her as though he'd never stop.

Leaving behind their unneeded encumbrances (who could even think of being cold now?) the couple danced. . . skipped . . . ran away into the sunset, the sunrise of another great adventure.

oooooooooo

**Author's Endnotes**: When I first wrote this, I had 488 words. It had to go through a rather drastic diet, and I'm not sure whether that made it better or worse. I might post the longer version later, or use it to gin up a real one-shot, with at least 1,000 words. We'll see.


	156. Clouds

**Title**: Clouds (Prompt: Rain)  
**Words**: 100  
**A/N:** You'd think I'd be able to work more than one single, solitary prompt in here. . .

oooooooooo

No-one bothered him out here.

Probably because of the rain.

And his temper.

He was grateful.

Mostly.

Solitude was good. Safe. Comfortable. Undemanding.

But. . .

Sometimes he wished. . .

Not for Ron.

Too noisy. Too blunt.

Nor Hermione.

Too many questions. Too little peace. Too much humidity for too much already-bushy hair.

Who, then?

Not fangirls.

Nor (shudder) fanboys.

No grandfatherly Headmasters. Too many platitudes, riddles and lemon sherbets.

No greasy professors. Obviously.

But. . .

A quiet step.

A soft rustle as of sitting down.

A soft hand on arm.

She always knew when to come, and brought comfort.

The storm clouds fled.

oooooooooo

**A/N:** This might possibly the tallest and skinniest drabble I've ever written. I've not assigned it a time in my timeline, because it can work in many, many places and times.


	157. Painting Murals

**Title**: Drawing Murals  
**Words**: 234  
**Rating**: G  
**Author's Notes**: Written for the hpgw-drabbles (on LiveJournal) prompt for October 2012:  
Your challenge is to write a drabble of no more than 350 words. The drabble must incorporate **autumn** in some way or another. You may use a seasonal holiday (Halloween comes to mind), a harvest (apples and pumpkins, anyone?), or simply a walk through the woods looking at the fall foliage.

oooooooooo

Autumn was a season of colors for Harry.

Until he was eleven, it was the dark, painfully dull green of wishing he could get candy too.

After finding out exactly when his parents had been murdered, it had been a bleak season of grey skies and a greyer heart.

On the run from Death Eaters, camping and quarreling, cold and loneliness meant that the greys became an almost impenetrable black.

The summer after. . . well, after _everything_ . . . promised a brighter fall season, but with Ginny at school, the bright red highlights he'd been experiencing with her turned to the dark red of missing, of wanting, of wishing.

And then, slowly, he forged his will with the steel blue of resolve, determination, and an utterly complete _understanding_ of what (who, really) he desired, wanted, craved, and needed in his life.

A Halloween wedding, while shocking to the world, was their preferred method of white-hot raging against the blackness of the past.

And the bright pink and yellow and orange and russet and turquoise of the ensuing years with Ginny colored his memories with their brilliance, and the grey, and the dull green, and the black faded into nothingness.

And, at the end, as all colors were fading into silver and grey, he took comfort in knowing that, in whatever other adventure awaited them, Ginny and he would imbue it with all the colors of their love.

oooooooooo

**A/N**: Surprisingly enough, only AU in that I don't envision Harry being an Auror during this time, although there's nothing overtly-specific about that thought.


	158. Shag

**Title**: Shag  
**Words**: 746  
**Ratings**: PG  
**Author's Notes**: Written for the hpgw-drabbles (on LiveJournal) prompt for November 2012:  
Your challenge is to write a drabble about Harry and Ginny of at least 300 but no more than 750 words. The catch? The point of view must be from someone (or something) other than Harry or Ginny. _Something_ you ask? DukeBrymin has written several drabbles from the point of view of furniture.

oooooooooo

White. Predominantly white. Entnsn liked white, but the occasional red, or pink, or even yellow with smiley faces was refreshing.

She had talked a little bit to Pntwsc about it, but it wasn't something he thought about. Mflpb wasn't interested either. But Afltn and Entnsn had been friends for so long that they could gossip about the students.

Afltn's girl slowly plodded down the stairs. Entnsn immediately guessed it to be a white day. She was right. She should have bet someone.

Entnsn watched as Afltn's girl slowly walked over to one of the boys. She didn't know the boys very well, but Afltn's girl had been spending more time with this particular boy recently. Entnsn didn't know why he should be any different, but she had learned a very long time ago that understanding human behavior was almost impossible.

White again the next day.

And the next.

And the next.

Entnsn had decided that Afltn's girl wasn't a very interesting person, but then, _that_ day happened. Entnsn couldn't divine the cause, because her awareness was strictly limited but there was a lot of noise, and lots of dirty shoes. And noise.

But after that, Entnsn noticed a decided change in Afltn's girl. White was still in the lead, but pink started to show up. And then green. And frills. It became quite the game for Afltn and Entnsn to try to guess which it would be. Afltn always won, but then she had prior knowledge.

The only reason for the change that Entnsn could think of was that the girl started spending much more time with a different boy-one that Mflpb liked quite a bit. And Afltn's girl came down the stairs in a much better mood than she had before. She seemed to almost dance down the steps before running over to that new boy.

Entnsn figuratively bounced in anticipation. She had actually bounced once, but that caused so much ruckus that she vowed to never do it again. White today? Or pink? Or green?

No, she almost shouted. It was a beautiful deep red, with black frills and the most beautiful Entnsn had seen. She was so happy that she barely refrained from quivering.

And Afltn's girl seemingly had left white behind forever.

Next year, however, white was again back in full force. Entnsn didn't know what had happened, but there were a lot fewer children that year. And the boy that Mflpb liked wasn't around at all until the year's end, after a lot of noise, and dirt and pain.

After the horrible noise and quaking, the boy came into the room by himself, tired beyond measure. He walked over to Mflpb and collapsed immediately into a deep sleep.

Moments later, Afltn's girl came in too. She rushed to the boy and gently stroked his face. Entnsn wasn't sure what was happening, but she hoped that, with the boy back, Afltn's girl would get interesting again.

But instead, everyone left, earlier than ever before. Perhaps so that the castle could be repaired, and hopefully they'd clean the carpeting too.

That fall Afltn's girl came back. The boy only came occasionally, and Entnsn learned quickly that not-white meant the boy was coming. Entnsn wished it were more often-she was sure Afltn's girl wished that too.

After her seventh year, Afltn's girl probably wouldn't be back, Entnsn knew, and that made her sad.

Giggling.

Entnsn perked up her . . . ears. . . and quivered. It was Afltn's girl! She came laughing in through the Portrait Hole, pulling along her boy. Why were they there? It was summer, resting time. Entnsn alerted Afltn, and they both waited in anticipation.

"Gin, what are we doing here?" the boy asked.

"There's a fantasy that I've always had. And now that we're married, we can."

The girl started up the stairway to where Afltn was waiting. Entnsn didn't know what to do-any boys that had started up had been ejected. Entnsn braced herself, but nothing happened. She looked-no white! It wasn't pink frills, nor the green that had matched the boy's eyes. It was the deep red, with black lace, and this time, Entnsn really did quiver with happiness. And did the unthinkable.

"Gin?" Harry asked. "Did the staircase just wolf-whistle at you?"

Ginny smiled. "Yeah, it did. It's done it once or twice before, but only when I'm wearing a certain kind of knickers."

Harry's face flushed scarlet. "So, can I see what kind of knickers your stairs find exciting?"

oooooooooo

**A/N:** I'm not sure they'd have shag carpeting in the Common Room staircases. But the title was too fun to pass up.


	159. Accidental Contact

**Title**: Accidental Contact (Prompt: Merlin, Firewhisky, Pranks, Sorry, Hot, Taste, Rush, Celebration)

**Words**: 100

**A/N**: Has it really been since December? I apologize-that's just discouraging

oooooooooo

"What's going on, Harry?"

"Merlin, Ginny! Stop sneaking up on me!"

"Sorry!" she chirped unrepentantly. "What's Ron doing?"

"Charlie gave him a taste of firewhisky, after George had pranked him with a Befuddlement bon-bon."

Ginny grinned brightly, leaned on Harry's shoulder for support, and giggled at the spectacle. Harry felt a warm rush of butterflies celebrating in his stomach.

Harry daringly reached up and covered Ginny's hand. She gasped in surprise but when Harry made to let go, she quickly turned her hand over and held on.

Ron's audience decreased by two, who found much better things to stare at.

oooooooooo

**A/N: ** Doesn't fit in my drabble universe, it being a different method of coming-together.


	160. Reversal

**Title**: Reversal (Prompt: Wedding, Muggle)

**Words**: 100

**A/N**: Has it really been since yesterday? Wow, quite a long span of time.

oooooooooo

Weddings were curious things.

Harry hadn't seen many of them, but what stuck in his mind was that a ceremony that took anywhere from five minutes (Muggle Justice-of-the-Peace) to four hours (lavish Wizarding daughter-of-the-Minister-marrying-son-of-richest-man-in-the-world) had the power to completely repeal every single dating rule that he'd had impressed upon him.

Once the ceremony was over, all those delicious parts of Ginny's body that had been forbidden him (by all seven Weasley children, and both parents. And Remus. And McGonagall. And (somewhat scarily) Moody) were now available. And, judging by the sounds Ginny was making, not just available but actively encouraged-to-investigate.

oooooooooo

**A/N**: Fits between "More Perfect" and "Where Is He?"


	161. A More-Than-Warm Sight

**Title:** A More-Than-Warm Sight

**Words**: 248

**Ratings:** PG

**Author's Notes:** Written for the hpgw-drabbles (on LiveJournal) prompt for July 2013:

The challenge for this month is **HOT**. To make it more of a challenge the drabble must be exactly 248 words. Also, the words HOT and HEAT cannot be used in the drabble. Good luck. ;)

oooooooooo

The first thing Harry noticed upon tumbling out of the Floo was how incredibly ovenlike the Burrow was. The second thing, and the third, were a pair of slim, toned, and beautiful legs.

The fourth thing was Ginny's amused grin, once his awareness extended to the owner of said pair of legs.

Harry was startled at her grin and said the first thing that came to mind: "Merlin, you're h-"

"Harry!" Ron yelled as he jumped the last five stairs. "When did you get here?"

Ginny grimaced slightly, curious as to what Harry was going to say, but accepted the inevitable and hopped up off the sofa.

"See you later, Harry?" she asked, in an uncharacteristically warm tone.

Harry just nodded dumbly, but at least he was focusing on her face. Or at least, NOT on her legs.

Ginny smiled to herself and sauntered out, which, in Harry's opinion, sucked some of the toastiness out of the room.

"Harry," Ron continued, oblivious to where Harry's eyes were pointed. "Let's get your stuff up to our room. Although I have to warn you, the cooling charms are not working too well right now, so you might find it rather-"

"Scorching?" Harry asked, although in his mind the word didn't really refer to the temperature of the house.

"Yeah, that. But if we open the windows at night, the breeze does a pretty good job of cooling us off."

Harry shook his head-he'd need more than just a cool breeze.

oooooooooo

**A/N:** You might want to read the sequel, A Less-Warm Embrace.


	162. A Less-Warm Embrace

**Title**: A Less-Warm Embrace

**Words**: 248

**Ratings**: PG

**Author's Notes**: Written for the hpgw-drabbles (on LiveJournal) prompt for July 2013:

The challenge for this month is HOT. To make it more of a challenge the drabble must be exactly 248 words. Also, the words HOT and HEAT cannot be used in the drabble. Good luck. ;)

Also, this is a sequel to A More-Than-Warm Sight, although you shouldn't HAVE to read that first.

oooooooooo

As he and Ron struggled up the narrow and twisting stairway, Harry asked, "What's the matter with your cooling charms?"

Ron just shrugged. "I dunno, Mum just said they were all cockeyed and we'd just have to live with the h-"

"Harry!" came another voice from downstairs. Mrs. Weasley had just noticed the arrival of her favorite black-haired son.

Poor Mrs. Weasley was even redder than Ron, which was saying a lot. The kitchen must have been baking. Harry sniggered a bit at the unintended pun, but obediently descended the stairs for the obligatory hug.

Although. . .

Usually the hugs that Mrs. Weasley gave him melted the coldness inside that always came with staying with the Dursleys, but this time there seemed to be something lacking, as if the high temperature in the house was affecting even Mrs. Weasley's love. Although he also found himself traitorously thinking about his earlier glimpse of Ginny's legs (and her adorable smile) during the embrace, and wondering how a hug from her would feel.

But maybe it was just that Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to hug him as long, since the temperature was high enough to discourage too much bodily closeness.

Ron was right, the interior of his bedroom was blistering. They stayed only long enough to ditch Harry's trunk, after which they fled downstairs and outside to the relative coolness of the garden. Although even that was sweltering.

It didn't take much for the two boys to decide to visit the pond.

oooooooooo

**A/N**: You might want to read the sequel, A Fiery Conclusion.


	163. A Fiery Conclusion

Title: A Fiery Conclusion

Words: 248

Ratings: PG

Author's Notes: Written for the hpgw-drabbles (on LiveJournal) prompt for July 2013:

The challenge for this month is HOT. To make it more of a challenge the drabble must be exactly 248 words. Also, the words HOT and HEAT cannot be used in the drabble. Good luck. ;)

Also, this is a sequel to A Less-Warm Embrace, although you shouldn't HAVE to read that first.

oooooooooo

Suitably attired, Harry and Ron raced to the pond and threw themselves in.

Surfacing, Ron got a faceful of water, Ginny's revenge for their having splashed her.

Harry, conversely, got a faceful of Ginny, and froze. The thoughts that had slipped into his brain when he'd first seen her today now trampled throughout every part of his mind, and body, as he realized how beautiful she'd grown. Even with wet hair, and (perhaps especially) with water cascading down her body, she was gorgeous.

"Merlin, she's . . ." Harry whispered, not sure what exactly he was saying, but knowing that whatever it was, she was it.

Not quietly enough. Ginny turned to face him, smiling. "What was that, Harry?"

Harry hemmed and hawed, but the incandescent sultriness of the day had affected his thought processes, and he just gave in. "You're beautiful, Ginny. Seeing you today, and here, and, well, I just never noticed before, and maybe it's the h-" he stuttered to a stop. Ginny had given him such a radiantly torrid smile that he lost all his brainpower.

Which didn't really matter, because Ginny had waded over to him, and was kissing him.

"Harry!" yelled Ron, as he finished wiping the water out of his eyes. "Are we gonna let Ginny win?" He stopped, suddenly, as he saw the two of them kissing. "Oh," he mumbled. "I guess, I'll just swim around for a bit, yeah?"

Caught up in the fire of the moment, neither of them bothered replying.


End file.
